El lugar
by ThelifeonMars
Summary: Gravity Falls es un lugar muy especial. Además de los misterios que habitan dentro de sus densos bosques, hay misterios que están atrapados más allá de lo físico, en un lugar muy especial y díficil de alcanzar, en el corazón. Rated T hasta ahora, puede que aumente, puede que no. Soft WenDip que avanza a Pinecest, leer para creer.
1. I

Gravity Falls y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Alex Hirsch.

* * *

Todo se ve normal, pero con un toque de surrealismo en el ambiente. Estoy tranquilo, mirando al horizonte, veo Gravitty Falls desde la torre de agua, el viento corre sobre mi cara, como si quisiera besarme con cara brisa. Me encuentro en paz, el pueblo se ve hermoso desde la torre, pero me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que hago aquí?.

Algún motivo de fuerza superior me trajo aquí supongo, pero, no sé si en verdad no sé cómo llegue hasta aquí, o simplemente, no deseo recordarlo. De repente, siento como una voz me llama, no sé distinguirla, pero es una voz de una mujer..

_''Dipper..''_

_''Dipper.. debes..''_

...

CLOCK-CLOCK-CLOCK

_''Pero que sueño más raro..''_ me dije a mi mismo mientras despabilada y me revolcaba entre las sabanas

Vi el reloj, eran las 7 AM, hora de empezar otro día. Miré alrededor de la habitación, estaba mi ropa en la alfombra, todo estaba desordenado, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre.

_''Lo ordenaré en cuanto vuelva, supongo''_ pensé

Me levanté y partí a la ducha, no pude evitar cuestionarme acerca del curioso sueño que tuve, aunque, lentamente, fui olvidando los detalles del raro sueño que tuve, pero la voz.. no pude olvidar la voz, esta seguía sonando en mi cabeza, como un timbre que no deja de ser tocado, ¿qué habrá querido esa voz? o ¿quién era, siquiera?.

Al salir de la ducha, me vestí con mi ropa típica, y bajé para preparar mi desayuno; un pan tostado, que lamentablemente quedó como un trozo de carbón y un vaso de leche, que de leche ya no tenía mucho, si no que era más como un yogur

_''Buenos días, niño''_ escuché desde la mesa. Era mi tío-abuelo Stan, el estafador de media muerte con el que vivo junto a mi hermana gemela Mabel

_''Buenos días, tío Stan''_ respondí con una voz somnolienta

_''Hoy necesito que hagas un encargo para mi, deberás ir al pueblo a atraer turistas crédulos, el negocio no ha ido bien durante los últimos días''_

_''Pero, hoy me tocaba estar en la caja registradora..''_ respondí tratando de mostrar mi molestia

_''Pues ya no, ese puesto lo ocupará la hija del leñador''_

_''¿W-Wendy?''_ pregunté con un ligero tartamudeo al escuchar su nombre

_''Exacto, ¿te puse nervioso con algo acaso?''_ me preguntó mirándome con cara de extrañeza, tal como si hubiese hecho algo fuera de lugar

_''N-n-no, no es nada''_ afirmé. _''¿Y Mabel y Soos?''_ pregunté tratando de esquivar posibles preguntas

_''Fueron a pasear al cerdo''_ respondió él

Sólo atiné a decir que sí con la cabeza y a terminar de comer mi pseudo desayuno. Antes de salir de la cocina, mi tio se levantó para decirme

_''Ojalá no te moleste, pero como no tengo dinero para la gasolina del carrito de golf, deberás caminar de aquí al pueblo''_

Quedé perplejo al pensar en el recorrido que debería hacer para llegar al pueblo.. y sería mucho peor a la vuelta. Me dirigí directamente al pueblo, pero antes de ponerme en camino a la ruta, escuché una suave voz a la distancia

_''Hey, Dipper!''_

Era ella, Wendy, la chica que me ha gustado desde el primer verano que pasé aquí, y la cual es mayor que yo, para mi desventaja

_''H-h-ola W-wendy''_ Atiné a responderle, estaba nervioso hasta los huesos, el solo hecho de escuchar su voz provocaba una serie de reacciones en mi cuerpo que me acercaban al desmoronamiento.

_''¿Dónde vas?''_ me preguntó inocentemente

_''Ah, bueno, yo voy al pueblo, iré a atraer turistas''_

_''¿Y irás a pie..?''_ me preguntó extrañada

_''Sí ''_ afirmé con una pequeña risa para ocultar mi vergüenza

_''El pueblo queda a más de 10 km..''_ dijo extrañada. _''¿Por qué no tomas el carrito?''_ me preguntó de vuelta

_''Ah..bueno..''_ le dije mientras trataba de pensar en una respuesta inteligente. _''La cosa es que prefiero caminar, ya sabes, así hago ejercito mi cuerpo y cuido el medio ambiente''_

_''¡Genial!'' _me respondió emocionada. _''Bueno, debo volver al trabajo, suerte con tu caminata'' _me dijo antes de voltearse para entrar a la tienda

_''Hey, ¿no te parecería ir a.. no sé, alguna parte cuando vuelva?'' _le dije entre nervios

_''Lo siento, no puedo, me comprometí con ir al cine con Robbie'' _me dijo antes de entrar

Fue un momento de extrema vergüenza, la rabia me comía por dentro, pero la humillación me hizo seguir mi camino. Me puse en camino en silencio, sin mirar al bosque ni a la inmensidad de este. Solo volví a recordar el sueño que tuve la noche anterior, y miré la torre, que se veía imponente entre los bosques, como si fuese una señal o algo.

Otro día común, en este no-tan-común lugar.

**Lean y revisen, gracias por leer c:**


	2. II

Seguí mi camino a través de la ruta hacia el pueblo, era un camino de tierra muy mal tratado. Parecía un camino interminable, hundido en un mar verde y rodeado por los árboles, que, al verlo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en los secretos que se ocultaban de nuestros ojos ahí dentro, esperando a ser descubiertos.

Después de caminar unas horas, llegué al pueblo finalmente, pasé un rato atrayendo a los turistas en las afueras de la estación de buses local, nada interesante pasó, uno que otro me hablaba en otro idioma el cual yo desconocía, pero en verdad, siempre he tenido una gran capacidad para fingir, supongo que yo y mi tío de verdad teníamos algo en común. Ya era tarde, eran las 6 PM, y ya debía empezar a marchar hacia la cabaña, si no, me atraparía el bosque de noche. En mi camino hacia el paso, vi como pasaban los autos en dirección al pueblo, cómo me hubiese gustado que uno me hubiese recogido y me hubiese llevado de vuelta a la cabaña. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, sentí como un auto paraba cerca mío, y escuché una voz dulce:

_''Hey, tonto''_

Levanté mi cabeza, y miré. Era Wendy en el carrito, pensaba que era una especie de fantasía, y que estaba alucinando, así que preferí no responderle

_''¿Qué pasa?''_ me preguntó extrañada al verme caminar

_''N-nada.. solo me parece extraño verte aquí, justo cuando estaba pensando en que alguien viniese a recogerme..''_ le dije muy inseguro

_''Bueno... lamento decirte que yo ya no voy hacia la cabaña, voy al cine, ahí estará Robbie esperandome''_ me dijo

''Oh... cierto'' le dije resignado, sentí ganas de ponerme en marcha de nuevo, le iba a decir hasta que..

_''Pero... si quieres puedo llevarte devuelta, en el carro, el viaje será corto, y estoy segura de que Robbie no me dirá nada si me retraso un poco''_ me dijo con un poco de lastima en su voz

''¿H-harías eso por mí?'' le dije impresionado

_''Obvio,¿por qué no?'' _me dijo haciendo un gesto para que suba

Subí al carro, estaba extasiado, no podía creer mi suerte en ese momento

_''..todo por un buen __**amigo**__''_ le escuché decir, aunque no pude deprimirme un poco al escuchar esa palabra, lo cual ella notó

_''¿Qué pasa?''_ me preguntó al notar mi tristeza

_''Pues... nada, supongo''_ le dije con la mano apoyada en la cara

_''Oh vamos.. sabes que puedes confiar en mí''_ me replicó

_''Estoy teniendo problemas con mi tío..''_ le mentí, me dolía mentirle, pero debía hacerlo

_''Eso.. es lamentable, en verdad..''_ me dijo. _''Yo también he tenido problemas en mi casa, mi papá con sus constantes cambios emocionales y su machismo excesivo, en verdad es un infierno estar sola en una casa llena de hombres..''_

La escuchaba atentamente mientras miraba al bosque, ese lugar tan amplio, tan real pero a la vez, tan misterioso e inexplorado.

_''.. pero hey, cualquier cosa, yo estoy aquí. Puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras, yo te entenderé, pero lo único que te pediré, es que tu también me comprendas''_ me dijo poniéndome la mano encima de la mía

Quedé impactado. Simplemente no podía creerlo, esto parecía de verdad un sueño, pero, por más que me picase no me pasaba nada y no despertaba. Ella siguió hablando, pero solo podía estar concentrado en esa mano encima de la mía, estaba perdido en esa imagen.

_''.. ¿ves esa torre de agua ahí?''_ me dijo apuntando con el dedo

_''Sí''_ afirmé

_''Siempre voy a ese lugar cuando quiero pensar, solía ir con mi mamá por ahí cerca antes de que le detectasen la enfermedad que se la llevó..''_ me dijo con una voz notoriamente más decaída

Todo quedó en un silencio incomodo por un momento, ella no quitó su mano de la mía y yo ya empezaba a sentir como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a ese estimulo (Lo cual, fue increíblemente incomodo, pero por suerte, nunca notó cómo mi departamento de abajo se levantaba). Pasado el rato, llegamos a la entrada de la cabaña, ella me despidió de un abrazo, y yo fantasié con el beso, pero ese nunca llegó. Me quedé afuera, moviéndole la mano en forma de adiós mientras se alejaba lentamente por el bosque, el cual parecía que se comía al carro y a su pelirroja conductora.

No sabía si lo que había hecho estaba bien, pero bueno, lo que dije no fue más que una mentira piadosa, no le hice daño a nadie, supongo. Al entrar a la cabaña, estaba Stan y Mabel viendo televisión, Mabel estaba sumida en un profundo sueño sobre las piernas de mi tío, mientras que él leía el periódico.

''¿Cómo estuvo esa pesca, hijo?'' refiriéndose a la ''pesca'' de turistas

''Bien supongo, aunque la mayoría de los turistas no me entendían ni jota'' le respondí

''Pero hijo, eso da igual.. la cosa es que traígan su dinero aquí, y el dinero es el idioma universal del hombre'' me dijo alegre

Le sonreí y fui a mi habitación.

''En estos momentos, Robbie está con Wendy, mientras que, yo estoy aquí, solo, en mi habitación, la cual está igual de desordenada de como la dejé en la mañana'' pensé

...

''¡Hola, Dipp!'' escuché detrás mío. Era mi hermana gemela, Mabel, tan enérgica como siempre. Le contesté con un simple hola, para expresar mi agotamiento, pero al parecer, ella no entendió el mensaje.

''¿Cómo estuvo tu día, qué hiciste hoy, qué harás mañana...'' le escuché decir, pero después de la última pregunta me perdí en los sonidos de mi cabeza y solo me quedé en mi habitación

''¡Buenas noches, Dipp!'' le escuché decir mientras entraba a mi cama, pero esta vez, lo dijo con más tranquilidad, comprendiendo el mensaje.

Me sumí en mi cama, miré mi celular, eran las 11 PM. Vaya a saber Dios qué estará haciendo Wendy con Robbie ahora, todos saben lo susceptibles que son las adolescentes, en especial las que tienen tantos problemas como ella. Pero lo que más me gusta de ella, además de su pelo rojo fuego, su piel blanca como la leche y su simpatía, era su buen humor en respecto a la vida, que por más duro que la golpeaba, más férrea era su resistencia..

Era algo que, no sé, nunca dejaba de llamarme la atención..

Me dormí mirando una foto de ella de su página de internet, en la que salía con una amplia sonrisa

Era.. hermosa y misteriosa, en parte, como el bosque.

* * *

**Lean y revisen, gracias :)**


	3. III

"¿Dónde estoy?" me dije a mi mismo al darme cuenta donde estaba

Solo veía una mancha roja siendo comida por el bosque, lentamente, como si estuviese siendo consumida cada vez más que se aleja.

"¿Qué es esto?" grité desesperado.

No obtuve respuesta, todo lo que veía era un cielo rojo como el fuego y que estaba sobre mío, como si el sol fuese a explotar como una supernova por encima de nuestras cabezas. La macha roja ya no veía, el bosque la había consumido por completo, el cielo estaba empezando a tomar un color ladrillo y veo como encima mío hay una nube negra. La nube negra parece perseguirme, yo no puedo escapar... ¡estoy atrapado,esto es mi fin!.

La nube negra está sobre mi cabeza, lista para consumirme de igual manera que el bosque a la mancha roja. En mi último grito de auxilio, siento a alguien cerca..

...

¿Qué es ese olor...?

''Huele... a cerdo'' me dije a mi mismo.

Abrí los ojos y vi, era Pato, el cerdo de Mabel, había empezado a lamerme la cara mientras dormía, además, con su gordo cuerpo hizo que mis sabanas se aprietasen. Vi la hora, las 3:55 AM, la noche aún era joven y el sol se asomaría en el cielo en unas horas más. Desperté aliviado al saber que ese sueño no fue más que una pesadilla, la escena era tan tétrica que parecía que de verdad estaba pasando, creí que mi cuerpo iba a ser comido por esa nube negra y ese sería mi inevitable fin..

Revisé mi celular, tenía un mensaje de..

...

''¿W-wendy?''

...

_''Te espero mañana a las 11 PM a las afueras de la cabaña, que no te sigan_

_xx, Wendy''_

El mensaje había sido enviado hace más de 4 horas, seguramente fue cuando aún estaba con Robbie.. sólo me queda esperar lo mejor acerca de eso. Lo mejor por ahora, será volver a dormir. Estaba entre ansioso y extrañado de que Wendy me haya llamado a esa hora, pero, no sabría de que se trata hasta que nos encontremos.

* * *

El día pasó bastante rápido, pero con la notable ausencia de Wendy, quien mandó a su papá para hablar con el tío Stan sobre el por qué no fue a trabajar hoy. Entraron a su oficina y conversaron, yo me escabullí y escuché detrás de la puerta, o al menos lo intenté

''...Gr, ya sabes cómo son los niños de hoy...'' dijo la voz extremadamente másculina

''Sí, bueno, ojalá se mejore pronto...'' dijo mi tío

''No lo sé, lleva así un buen tiempo, por lo menos desde que su mamá se fue..'' dijo la voz

''Debe ser díficil, pobre niña'' replicó mi tío ''Lamento su perdida'' agregó

''Gracias'' dijo con tono de querer terminar la conversación

Sentí que venían hacia acá, me alejé de la puerta y volví a lo mío discimuladamente. El papá de Wendy se despidió y atravesó el salón para salir, detrás de él iba mi tío Stan  
. Una vez que ya estaba afuera y mi tío estaba entrando a la cabaña, le pregunté

_''¿Por qué no ha venido Wendy?''._

_''Pues, no se sentía bien''_ me respondió cortante

Sabiendo que no llegaría a ninguna parte, dejé de preguntar, seguramente me diría hoy en la noche. Pasé el resto del día atendiendo la caja con Mabel, mientras veíamos a Soos limpiar los alrededores.

_''¿No crees que se aburra?''_ me dijo ella viendo cómo Soos barría de un extremo a otro

_''No lo sé''_ le respondí sin mucho ánimo de conversar, estaba un poco alejado del mundo

_''Dipper, ¿qué te pasa?''_ me preguntó volteandose _''Hace mucho tiempo que estas tan cortante, como si derrepente, te aburrieses conmigo o algo así''_ agregó

_''Mabel, en serio no es eso, sólo que no me he sentido extraño durante estos días''_

_''¿No es nada de lo que debería preocuparme?''_ me dijo con una voz suave

_''Te lo prometo''_ le dije, tratando de calmarla

Me respondió con un cálido abrazo y seguimos mirando a Soos como si nada por horas.

* * *

Ya se estaba acercando la hora, eran las 10:30 PM. La noche estaba oscura y fría, no daban ni ganas de salir a pasar por ese frío, pero tal vez Wendy me necesitaba, o necesitaba hablar con alguien, o tal vez decirme algo especial, o darme algo, no lo sé, no quiero fantasear mucho sobre eso, nunca lleva a buenos resultados.

Salí a esperarle afuera, ya eran las 11:00, pero no vi a nadie, el lugar estaba vacío, sin ninguna alma que lo recorriese. Esperé un rato sentado a que algo o alguien llegase, pero lamentablemente, nadie lo hizo.

_''Qué tonto soy..''_ me dije a mi mismo mientras me congelaba allá afuera

Pasada ya una hora, decidí volver dentro, el frío fue tal que agarré una gripe que me mantuvo en cama por 2 días. Al día siguiente, desperté destrozado por la fiebre, la cabeza me ardía y el pecho me estaba matando. Traté de llamar a Wendy, pero su teléfono estaba apagado, le envié varios mensajes pregúntale qué le había pasado ayer, pero ninguno siquiera fue leído.

_''Supongo que lo del otro día también fue un sueño'' _pensaba

Fui a buscar unos antrigripales a la cocina, y ahí me encontré con mi Tío Stan

_''Hola hijo, cómo despertaste?''_

_''No muy bien, tío''_ le respondí con una voz gangosa

_''Es una lastima, tal vez tenga que ponerte en la caja registradora'' _

_''Pero tío... yo debería estar en la cama, estoy agripado''_ le respondí

_''Lo sé, pero esta niña denuevo no vendrá y no he podido ubicarle, así que te necesito''_

No podía creerlo, estaría trabajando todo el día, mientras la fiebre me quemaba la cabeza..

_''Genial..''_

Por suerte le pedí a Mabel que tomará mi lugar en la caja, yo debía estar en la cama, los escalofríos se me metieron hasta los huesos y sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar. En cuando entré a mi cama, caí en un sueño profundo del que despertaría recién en la noche. Sentí una vibración de mi célular, cerré los ojos y esperanzado, lo tomé y abrí los ojos..

...

...

Era la alarma de tomar mi píldora.

Me desplomé en la cama, mirando al techo.


	4. IV

Pasaron unas semanas antes de volver a ver a Wendy denuevo, entró a la cabaña como si nada hubiese pasado, se veía igual de radiante de como se veía siempre, incluso se acercó a saludarme

_''Hola, tonto''_ me dijo levantando la mano

''H-hola W-w-wendy'' le dije tratando de evitar mi tartamudeo, mi enojó con ella desapareció al momento en que la vi entrar a la cabaña, su pelo rojo, su piel blanca como la leche y sus ojos me hipnotizaban, me dejaban más que aturdido, haciendola capaz de aprovecharse de mi en cualquier momento.

Siguió de largo, caminando hacia el stand donde debería estar. Al llegar, se sentó, sacó su revista y se quedó leyendola por un rato. Yo como tenía el día libre decidí sentarme al lado de ella, para hacerle compañía.

''Y.. ¿estabas enferma?'' le pregunté rompiendo el hielo

''Sí, estaba con gripe y tuve que ir a la ciudad'' me dijo como si nada

''Ah... ¿cambíaste tu número..?'' insistí

''Mmm.. no que me acuerde, ¿por qué Dip?'' me preguntó

''Es que.. el otro día me mandaste un mensaje de que nos encontrasemos afuera de la cabaña a las 11, y nunca pasó, y traté de llamarte pero no contestabas'' le dije

''Oh... lo siento...'' me dijo con un cambio drástico en su expresión

''No te preocupes, le puede pasar a cualquiera'' le dije sonriendole

Me miró y me sonrió, como si le hubiese dicho algo que la alegró mucho

''Gracias.. muchas gracias'' me dijo con un tono alegre, el cual acompañó casi inmediatamente con un abrazo, que me tomó por sorpresa. ''En verdad me gustaría compensartelo, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo hoy en la noche al pueblo?'' agregó

Inmediatamente me puse helado, no podía creerlo, ¿qué estaba pasando?

''C-c-claro.. ¿a qué hora?'' le pregunté tartamudeando

''En cuanto termine mi turno, partimos'' me dijo sonriendome

En un estado cercano al extásis, pasaron las horas y estuve sentado a su lado, hablandole cualquier cosa por horas, y ella me respondía con entusiasmo, como si nos conociesemos de toda la vida. Me perdía en su caracter tan relajado, en su pelo de color fuego y en sus profundos ojos, que parecían un espejo a su corazón.

Cuando llegó la hora de partir, Wendy me avisó y subí a tomar un chaleco, ella tomó su abrigo y partimos al carrito. Nos pusimos en camino al pueblo, eran las 6 PM y el sol se estaba empezando a bajar por las colinas. El cielo estaba empezando a tornarse anaranjado, y se sentía la brisa del viento chocando con nuestras caras.

''Tuve un sueño muy extraño hace un tiempo'' me comentó Wendy

''¿Ah sí, de qué era?'' le respondí interesado

''Sabes... de verdad no recuerdo, pero recuerdo que.. estabas tú'' me dijo

''¿Yo?'' le dije extrañado

''Sí'' dijo riendo ''Sé que sueña loco, pero en verdad estabas tú'' agregó

''¿Y el sueño era bueno, o malo..?'' le dije

''Debió haber sido bueno.. estabas tú, y tú siempre estás ahí..'' me dijo sonrojandose un poco

Me quedé mudo

''¿Dije algo que te incomodo?'' me dijo al darse cuenta de mi respuesta, parecía arrepentida

''P-para nada'' le respondí igual de anodadado

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el ambiente, que no se rompió hasta que llegamos al pueblo

''Y bien.. aquí estamos, ¿qué haremos?'' le pregunté rompiendo el hielo

''Lo que tú quieras, yo te dejé de lado, permiteme darte lo que quieras'' me dijo con una sonrisa

En mi mente de prepuberto eso podría haber significado algo muuucho más amplio, pero creo que no viene al contexto pensarlo así, pero, mi mente lo considero por un momento, debo decirlo.

''No te preocupes, en verdad tal vez te pasó algo o no pudiste por algún motivo de fuerza mayor, yo te entiendo'' le dije

Me miró y su expresión de alegría se levantó

''Mira, vamos al cine, y después podrás acompañarme a un lugar muy especial''

Fuimos al cine, estaban dando una de esas películas muy cursis de los 90's, era de un chico que se enamoraba de una chica mayor (Oh, cruel ironía) y que hacía de todo por enamorarla, pero ella no le interesaba y lo veía como un hermano menor, claro, él no se rendía, inclusive con su tonto novio mayor golpéandole de forma continua. Nos sentamos juntos, al rato de la película, pude escuchar como sollozaba un poco, un ligero sollozo, que si la película no me hubiese aburrido, no me había dado ni cuenta.

''¿Qué te pasa?'' le pregunte susurrando

''..nada, gracias..'' me dijo sorprendida

''¿Quieres salir?'' le pregunté

''Bueno..'' me dijo aún entre sollozos

Salimos del cine, y nos sentamos en la vereda más cercana. Ella seguía sollozando.

''¿Recuerdas lo que te podía contar todo y yo no le díria a nadie?'' le dije ''Tú también puedes.. siéntete segura'' agregé

''Ay Dipper, me gustaría que hubiesen más personas como tú.. en verdad nadie me entiende, nadie sabe los miedos que tengo, siquiera Robbie'' me dijo lentamente quebrandose

''¿Por qué Robbie, son novios denuevo?'' le dije tratando de mantener mi desilución en la línea

''Sí.. volvimos para intentarlo denuevo...'' dijo ''Él no es malo, Dipper, pero no sé, ya no sé que quiero'' agregó

''Mmm...'' dije mientras pensaba

''Hace unas semanas me dijo que ya no me amaba, que simplemente había pasado mi tiempo y que había que seguir adelante..'' me dijo quebrada

No podía entenderlo, si Robbie tanto quería a Wendy, por qué la habrá cortado tan así.. No pude evitar sentirme esperanzado al escuchar esto, pero al ver a un ser tan hermoso llorar, me di cuenta que aprovecharse de esto sería algo del nivel de Robbie

''Yo estoy aquí para ti, siempre que me necesites'' le sonreí tratando de alegrarle

''Oh, Dipper, eres tan tierno, me encantaría que fueses un poco mayor..'' me dijo entresonriendo

Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y cerró sus ojos, las lagrimas caían de su cara corriendo por sus mejillas pecosas, yo le acariciaba el cabello, sedoso como seda, enredaba mis dedos entre sus pelos, acariciando desde su casco hasta las puntas. Pasado un rato, Wendy se calmó, fuimos al carrito, ya eran las 10 PM.

''Dipper, antes de volver, quiero ir a un lugar'' me dijo con una voz seca

''Bueno, ¿dónde quieres ir? le pregunté

''Ya lo verás'' me respondió y aceleró

* * *

**Lean y revisen****Gracias :D**


	5. V

Manejó el carro en silencio, las lagrimas se habían ido de su cara, en la cual ahora había una sonrisa.

''Gracias por lo de antes'' me dijo con tranquilidad

''De nada, para eso estoy'' respondí con una sonrisa

''Lo sé, lo sé''

''¿Dónde iremos?'' pregunté

''A un lugar muy especial para mi, ojalá no te moleste que sea tan tarde, pero creo que debo mostrartelo en cuanto antes'' me dijo

''Está bien'' le respondí quedandome en silencio

El carro se encaminó lentamente por el bosque, estaba consumido por la oscuridad, lo que le daba un toque mágico. Habían grandes grupos de luciernagas volando por doquier, dándole a la noche una apariencia de fantasía, la usual sensación de ser observado ya no estaba, como si, por esta noche, hubiese decidido tomar un descanso.

Me concentré en mirarla, qué le hará juntarse con un niño como yo, siendo que tiene un grupo de amigos de su edad, ¿por qué yo?

''W-wendy, ¿por qué te juntas conmigo y con Mabel?'' le pregunté

''Mmm.. no lo sé, en verdad'' me respondió sin pensar mucho

''¿No hay ningún motivo en especial?'' insistí

''No que recuerde, niño'' me respondió con un golpecito en el hombre

Reímos un rato hasta que Wendy dijo que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Miré a mi alrededor y solo veía la vieja torre de agua.

''¿Es aquí?'' le pregunté extrañado

''Mmm sí.. sube, quiero mostrarte algo, yo sacaré unas cosas de atrás por mientras, te veo arriba'' me dijo guiñandome el ojo

''Está bien..'' le dije mientras subía. La torre era bastante grande, yo diría que se podría ver casi todo Oregón desde arriba, pero creo que eso ya es exagerar demasiado. Estando ya arriba, vi que el espacio era muy amplio, las barandillas estaban firmes y que todo parecía en orden. Esperé a Wendy mientras miraba el cielo, las constelaciones estaban encima de nuestras cabezas, como si nos estuviesen mirando. Derrepente, siento como algo que toca el hombro...

Era Wendy, y traía algo que parecía una... sábana y una almohada?

''¿Para qué la sábana y la almohada?'' le pregunté

''Niño, tú definitivamente preguntas mucho'' me contestó riendo

Oh no, mi sur del mundo estaba actuando de manera mala, en mi cabeza solo podía pensar en eso, debía combatirlo, estaba dentro mío.

''No es nada malo, ni lo que te imaginas'' me dijo, al parecer notando mi reacción

Puso la sábana y la almohada en el piso de la torre, nos echamos en ella y nos quedamos mirando al cielo

''¿Nunca has pensado en cómo serán las cosas cuando dejes de ser joven, Dipper?'' me dijo sin mirarme

''En verdad, no'' le contesté

''A mi me espanta, me da miedo el solo hecho de pensar en eso'' dijo ''Sentir, que se está yendo el tiempo, tener que pensar en trabajar, en hacer familia y envejecer, no lo sé, es algo que creo que va más allá de mis espectativas'' agregó

''¿y por qué?'' le pregunté

''Porque, lamentablemente Dip, así es la vida, todos vamos para eso, nada es eterno, este verano no será eterno y terminará en algún momento, y aunque me duela decirlo, puede que jamás nos volvamos a ver denuevo, las personas somos como satelites, tratando de romper la soledad que es nuestra orbita topandonos con otros satelites, pero lo que no sabemos es que el círculo es infinito y nos alejamos''

''Pero no tiene que ser así'' traté de contestarle, con un nudo en la gargante

''Desearía que no fuese así, pero si así es, lo único que nos queda es aprovechar este tiempo, ¿no?'' me dijo

''Sí'' contesté, mientras la abrazaba por su cintura. Ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, pero debido a mi tamaño, me tomó por la espalda y me acercó a su cuerpo. En esa noche tan fría, estabamos cálidos, abrazados, si eramos satelites, seguramente nos habíamos enganchado. Entramos a la sábana y nos acomodamos, mi cabeza estaba sobre su pecho mirando hacia arriba, sentía el latir de su corazón con calma, tal como el de una madre con su hijo.

''Mañana debo ir a trabajar'' me dijo bostezando

''Quedemosnos aquí, estamos bien'' contesté entre dormido

''Sólo si prometes no decirle a nadie'' me dijo tratando de hacerme jurar, cosa que logró

''Está bien'' le dije y le apreté más aún, su cuerpo estaba calido y mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido.

''¿Cómo un ser tan hermoso, puede haber sufrido tanto?'' me pregunté en mi cabeza

Nos quedamos mirando las estrellas por horas, eran preciosas, buscamos las constelaciones, vimos como la luna alcanzaba su punto más alto y conversamos una infinidad de temas, hasta que el sueño finalmente nos venció, eran las 2:00 AM.

_''Hora de dormir, pequeño''_ me dijo besandome la frente y tapandome

Ella bostezó y puso su brazo encima mío, cayendose lentamente dormida.

Esa noche no soñé nada más que un pasaje lleno de felicidad, donde finalmente todo se veía bien, había tranquilidad y parecía que todo tormento estaba lejos, esa noche, la vi en mi sueño.

...

**Kikirikiiiiiii**

''¡Dios!'' exclamé ante tal sonido

Voltié a ver a Wendy, pero... ya no estaba, había dejado una carta encima de la cama improvisada.

_''Querido Dipper_

_Quiero que sepas que la noche juntos fue una experiencia mágica, me hubiese gustado verte despertar, pero tuve que ir a trabajar._

_Espero verte pronto, _

_Tu amiga, Wendy''_

Me quedé un rato sentado, mirando el horizonte y escuchando al viento, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.


	6. VI

**Lo siento si no actualicé en unos días, estaba ocupado por unos trabajos.**

* * *

Pasado el rato, llegué a la cabaña, estaba todo como siempre, y no parecía ser un día muy intenso. Wendy, como ya estaba siendo usual, no estaba ahí

_''¿Dónde estabas, Dipping sauce?''_ escuché a Mabel decir en cuanto entré

_''Am, salí''_ le respondí entrecortado, debía proteger el secreto que Wendy me había encomendado

Mabel frunció el ceño, haciendo como que no me creía, en verdad, yo tampoco me hubiese creído, mi excusa era demasiado improvisada, pero, sin resistencia, la creyó.

_''¿Qué haremos hoy?''_ me siguió preguntando

_''No lo sé, Mabel''_

_''Vamos a caminar, hace mucho que no sales conmigo, últimamente estás muy extraño''_

_''No lo estoy, solo he estado.. ocupado, supongo''_ tratando de esquivar la pregunta

_''¿Por favor?''_ me miró con cara de perro triste, por lo que terminé accediendo

Fuimos a caminar por el bosque, me dijo que quería llevarme a un lugar que había descubierto hace poco. El día estaba hermoso, el cielo azul de Oregón hacia juego con los verdes bosques de pinos, no se veía ninguna nube sobre el cielo y el sol golpeaba animoso en nuestras caras. Mabel se veía un tanto inquieta, más de lo común por lo menos, como si algo le molestase, o si quisiese opinar sobre algo, pero su boca permanecía en silencio, como si algo le impidiese decir algo, no sé

_''Dip, ¿no hay nada que quieras contarme?''_ me dijo rompiendo el silencio

_''Algo bueno, malo?''_ respondí extrañado por la pregunta

_''Algo.. no sé, que te haya pasado, que hayas hecho con alguien..?''_

_''Nada que recuerde, en verdad''_

_''¿Por qué estás tan distante conmigo?''_ me dijo lanzandose repentinamente a llorar

No sabía que hacer, estábamos en pleno bosque, mi hermana me hacia preguntas incomodas, y para más se ponía a llorar.

_''Mabel para, sabes que no soy distante contigo, estás imaginando cosas denuevo''_ traté de defenderme

_''¡El otro día traté de conversar contigo y solo evitaste el tema, cómo puedes decirme que lo estoy imaginando!''_

Mabel en verdad se veía afectada, parecía que se lanzaría encima mío para arañarme, su cara se había enrojecido y sus ojos estaban vidriosos totalmente

_''... ¡Antes no eras así conmigo, siempre estabas conmigo, pero por estos días me has dejado de lado como si ya no te importase, ojalá tuviese a alguien más a quien hablarle además de a ti, pero lamentablemente, Pato es un cerdo, Sooz es un adulto y trabaja, y mis amigas no me entenderían!''_ me gritó. _''¡Así que estoy obligada a molestarte a ti por un poco de atención, pero como veo que no te interesa, no te molestaré más, ojalá te des cuenta del daño que me haces al ignorarme, pero si así lo quieres esta bien, porque es tu decisión evitarme, pero ten en cuenta que yo sí te quiero, a pesar de que tú a mi no, yo de verdad haría todo por ti, tomar tus turnos y lo que me pidas, Dipper, pero es solo porque de verdad te quiero, pero tú no, y yo lo sé!''_ agregó antes de quedarse en silencio.

De veras no sé de dónde habrá sacado esa energía para dar una frase tan profunda como esa, de veras se sentía pasada a llevar al parecer, pero lo peor de todo eso, era que yo no me sentía tan mal por eso, puesto que no sabía que era lo que había hecho que mereciese eso

_''Creo que lo mejor será que volvamos a la cabaña''_ me dijo con un tono mucho más calmado, a lo cual asentí con la cabeza

El camino a la cabaña estuvo marcado por un silencio profundo.

Devuelta a la cabaña, Mabel corrió a la habitación, se encerró y no salió de ahí hasta el día siguiente. Yo simplemente me quedé sentado en la entrada, esperando a que algo interesante pasara, no pude evitar pensar en que algo había hecho mal y que mi hermana estaba triste por mi culpa, pero bueno, supongo que esas cosas pasan. Ya había caído la tarde, eran las 6 P.M, el cielo empezaba a tornarse a naranjado y el sol empezaba a bajar lentamente de su trono en el cielo. En mi sueño despierto, vi como un flaco vestido entero de negro se me acercó, era Robbie, el pseudo novio de Wendy y por ende, mi archienemigo.

_''¿Hola, oye haz visto a Wendy?''_ me preguntó con un tono ácido

_''No''_ respondí de manera cortante

Suspiró, dio la media vuelta y se fue, tal como llegó, pero me extrañó que él tampoco la haya visto hoy, era algo digno de extrañarse, que ni su novio sepa en dónde esta..

Entré y vi al tío Stan viendo la televisión, esas viejas películas de amor que tanto le gustaban pero lo mantenía en secreto

_''Tío Stan..''_ le dije al entrar, el inmediatamente cambió de canal

_''Dime, hijo''_

_''¿Hoy viste a Wendy en el trabajo?''_

_''Ahora que hago memoria, no, pero no lo sé, esa niña es escurridiza, cree que no sé que tiene un escondite arriba para quedarse ahí toda la tarde, pero hey, yo haría lo mismo''_ me dijo riéndose con lo último

Salí de la cabaña, me senté en la entrada de nuevo, y me quedé mirando al cielo que lentamente oscurecía

_''¿En qué estás metida, Wendy?''_ me pregunté a mi mismo, sin evitar sentirme un poco engañado cuando me dejó escrito que se había ido a trabajar

* * *

**Lean y revisen****, gracias!**


	7. VII

Estaba solo, Wendy desaparecía repentinamente y Mabel ya no me hablaba. Pasaba mis días sentado en la cabaña leyendo una y otra vez el diario 3, leí palabra por palabra, oración por oración, tanto así que llegué a memorizar pasajes del libro en sí. Lamentablemente, en el libro, a pesar de que se encontraba información acerca de todo tipo de monstruos y anomalías que rondaban por los bosques de Gravity Falls, no encontré ningún hechizo o invocación que me ayudase a solucionar mis problemas, pero de igual manera, lo seguí leyendo, el libro era lo único que tenía en estos momentos.

Fuera de leer el libro, mi otro pasatiempo era dormir. Debido a que Mabel ya no me hablaba, tuve que moverme a la habitación secreta, es mucho más fría y se siente una extraña presencia al estar dentro de ella por mucho tiempo, pero como mi otrora pieza estaba siendo ocupada por mi enrabiada hermana, solo me quedaba esperar que su rabieta pasara pronto para poder volver. Solía tener sueños muy extraños, colores por doquier, números y otras cosas. En algún momento empecé a cuestionar mi sanidad mental, sentía que mi mente estaba empezando a llenarse de misterios, tal como lo estaba todo Gravity Falls, no creo que en este pueblo haya alguien cien por ciento cuerdo, es cosa de mirar al alrededor y ver a sus típicos habitantes. Los sueños iban y venían, hasta tal día que me propuse dejar de dormir, para solo poder evadirlos hasta cuando pudiese.

* * *

_''Necesito dormir''_ me dije a mi mismo mientras almorzaba con el tío Stan

_''Niño, hace días que te notó algo cansado''_ me dijo el tío Stan _''¿Qué no has dormido nada?''_ agregó

Mi estado era deplorable, mis ojos parecían inyectados de sangre, tal como si tuviese conjuntivitis o algo por el estilo. Mi cara estaba seca, mis ojeras se extendieron tanto que parecían bolsas, mi sola presencia era como la de un zombie.

_''Algo así''_ le dije murmurando, debía mantenerme despierto

_''Hoy necesitaba que me ayudases.. pero tu estado es patético, así que simplemente te mandaré a barrer, trata de no quedarte dormido, recuerda, toda persona que entre es un dinero potencial para mi''_ me dijo casi como si estuviese orgulloso

_''Claro''_ le respondí entre dormido.

Tomé la escoba y partí a la recepción, ahí estaba Mabel, detrás de la caja, sin siquiera mirarme, como si yo no estuviese ahí, como si no existiese.

_''Qué infantil''_ dije al aire, esperando que lo escuchara, cosa que al parecer no le importó

Empecé a barrer, de izquierda a derecha y después de manera inversa, para adelante y para atrás, un proceso tan mecánico que se volvió entretenido.

_ Pasó el rato mientras barría, __que no me di ni cuenta que Mabel ya no estaba en la caja_

_''Además, me deja solo trabajando'' pensé enojado_

_Tuve que ir a la caja a tomar el puesto de mi hermana, la cual por ningún motivo aparente desapareció, no sé cómo puede llamarme inconsciente._

_Estuve en la caja por unos minutos, entre los cuales el sol salió e irradió sus rayos como nunca, habíamos pasado de un día gris y opaco, a un día tan brillante como los del principio del verano._

_''Esto es Gravity Falls, supongo..'' pensé_

_Derrepente, veo que de la cocina sale Robbie, atraviesa el pasillo como si nada, y sale por la puerta principal, tal como saldría de su propia casa. No llevaba su usual poleron de adolescente emocionalmente inestable, sino que, se veía como alguien... ¿normal?_

_Detrás de él, venía Gideon, con su extraño peinado y su traje, siguió la misma ruta que Robbie, de la cocina, al pasillo, y a la salida. El día repentinamente se oscureció, pasamos de tener un sol radiante, a tener un cielo negro, como si fuese de noche. Vi a Sooz llegar, pero estaba con los ojos vendados, tenía las manos amarradas, y detrás de él iba el tío Stan, que lo llevaba de una manera muy curiosa, tal como iría un esclavo con su amo, pero ellos siguieron el recorrido inverso al de Robbie y al de Gideon, entraron, atravesaron el pasillo y entraron a la cocina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. _

_''Yo sabía que este pueblo estaba lleno de locos, si ni hasta mi propio tío se salva'' _

_La puerta se abrió repentinamente, dando un gran estruendo, voltié para ver y ahora era Mabel quien entraba. Su cara era inexpresiva, tanto que sus ojos no parecían apuntar a ninguna parte, una visión totalmente perdida, como si no tuviese rumbo. Su vestimenta no era usual, tenía un suéter negro gigante encima, por lo que parecía que llevaba una capucha negra  
_

_''¡Oye tú, debías estar en la caja y sales a dar un paseo..!'' le dije increpándole, pero eso no detuvo su paso._

_''¡¿Acaso no me escuchas?!'' le grité, pero su única respuesta fue mirarme con una mirada penetrante, tanto que, por un momento, tuve miedo de ella. Su mirada de alegría que recordaba ya no estaba, estaba una mirada llena de resentimiento y odio, tanto que una sola mirada era peor que mil golpes e insultos. Me paralizó temporalmente, antes de que pudiese responderle, vi como tomó la parte inferior del suéter, y empezó a levantárselo.._

_''Mabel... esto es muy extraño..'' le dije empezando a desesperarme, no podía creer que mi propia gemela estuviese apunto de mostrarme su cuerpo. ''¡Para, por favor!'' le grité mientras el disgusto me consumía, sentía como mi comida subía por mi garganta, traté de taparme los ojos, pero su penetrante mirada me tenía totalmente paralizada, por lo que me preparé para afrontar el shock. Lentamente, empezó a subir.._

_Vi su pequeño ombligo, donde estaba el cordón que compartíamos en el vientre de nuestra madre.._

_Vi como empezaba a exhibir sus costillas.. las arcadas se hacían cada vez más fuertes.._

_Estaba apunto de llegar donde creía que quería llegar, no podía creerlo, no era lo que se viese, siendo que Mabel era aún una pre adolescente y las hormonas aún no actuaban en ella, pero el acto de hacerlo... era horripilante._

_Cerré los ojos, pero me sentí forzado a ver.. los abrí y vi algo que me impactó mucho más._

_Su corazón... estaba expuesto, veía como palpitaba, como goteaba..._

_En ese momento, vomite todo lo que había comido en semanas. Al levantarme, vi una escena que me pareció aún más grotesca.._

_La cara de Mabel se había deformado, y ahora me miraba con su mirada de odio, y una boca llena de afilados dientes.._

_La oí gritar un chillido que me desgarró el oido, sabía que este sería mi fin._

_..._

**_¡OYE DIPPER!_ **

Escuché en el fondo a una voz de viejo, estaba tendido en el suelo, la escoba estaba al lado mío. Mi cara estaba contra el suelo, y estaba mojada por mi propia saliva.

_''Creo que nunca había estado tan alegre de estar despierto..''_ me dije a mi mismo. Ya era de noche, ¿Cuántas horas habré dormido? No lo sé.

Al lado mío, un sobre.

_''Querido Dipper_

_Necesito verte, ya sabes el lugar._

_11 PM._

_xx.''_


	8. VIII

Fui donde el tío Stan, estaba todavía muy aturdido por el sueño que había tenido. Lo vi en su sillón, estático, mirando la televisión.

_''Para evitar interrumpirte en cualquier cosa que estuvieses haciendo, niño''_ me dijo. _''Pero,¿has visto a tu hermana?''_ me preguntó sin desconcentrarse de la televisión.

_''No tío, estaba durmiendo hasta hace muy poco...''_ respondí

_''No deberías dormir en horario de trabajo''_ me dijo en tono seco. _''Te lo descontaré del sueldo''_ agregó

_''Pero tío, yo trabajo aquí gratis''_ respondí extrañado

''Da igual, ahora vete, debo hacer unas cosas.'' me dijo sin levantarse del sillón. Era obvio que ya era la hora de sus telenovelas, odiaba que la gente supiese de que le encantaban las telenovelas de las 9, por lo que siempre las veía de la manera más discreta posible. Me dirigí a la tienda, la cual estaba cerrada, y me quedé un rato mirando la nota que Wendy me había dejado.

* * *

Ya se acercaba la hora de que me reuniese con Wendy, eran las 10:00 PM. Me escabullí fuera de la cabaña sin mucha dificultad, Stan todavía estaba en sus telenovelas, por lo que no podría esperar mucha actividad de él, así que en cuanto pude, salí. La noche estaba sumergida en oscuridad, la luna era lo único que iluminaba la noche. El viento que corría era muy fuerte, por lo que decidí emprender la marcha lo más rápido posible, revisé que todo lo que necesitaba estuviese en mi mochila; una manta, baterías, una linterna y muy en el fondo, una foto de Mabel y yo abrazados cuando eramos más pequeños.

No pude evitar sentirme un poco triste al pensar en Mabel, sollocé y me puse en rumbo a la torre de agua. Durante el transcurso del viaje, sentía como si me estuviesen observando, algo lejano a mi alcance, cómo si fuese de otra dimensión, o qué se yo, solo traté de ignorarlo y continuar el camino. Escuchaba aullidos en la distancia, recordaba todas esas aventuras que había vivido durante este verano, alrededor de estos bosques. Pasado un rato de caminar, llegué hasta las escaleras de la torre de agua. No parecía que había nadie arriba, puesto que Wendy, por lo menos, se desplazaba a todos lados con su bicicleta o el carro del misterio, pero estos no estaban ahí, por lo que simplemente esperé hasta que fuesen las 11 abajo.

Para entretenerme por mientras, leí los rayados que había en uno de los pilares de la torre.

_''Hola-Adiós''_

_'' .No .Es. Lo .Que .Crees.''_ leí en uno de los pilares de la torre. _''Sí, en este pueblo definitivamente hay algo mal con la gente''_ pensé en voz alta.

_''W+R''. ''Creo que sé quienes hicieron eso''_ pensé

_''Por siempre''_ leí en otro extremo.

_''La fuente se encuentra en...''_ leí en otro lado, pero no pude leer el final, estaba rayado.

Me quedé un poco extrañado por los mensajes, había unos muy típicos de los adolescentes, que dejan registros de su amor en los lugares más lejanos, esperando que estos no se borren por el tiempo, pero había algunos perturbadores, casi como si alguien hubiese dejado instrucciones a seguir, la mayoría de ellos había sido tachado, pero se podría distinguir de cualquier manera.

_''Veo que has llegado de todas maneras al lugar que quería mostrarte..''_ sentí una voz detrás mío. _''Y por ende, debiste de haber recibido mi carta''_ continuó.

...

No quise voltear, sabía quién era, pero no quería voltear

...

''¿Qué haces aquí?'' pregunté. ''Es demasiado tarde, deberías estar durmiendo'' agregué

''Soy mayor que tú, que no se te olvide'' me respondió. ''Ahora, debo llevarte a otro lugar, este era solo una parte del recorrido. Todavía no puedo creer que hayas venido solo por esa nota, creí que te quedarías en la cabaña, pero bueno, es muy bueno que hayas venido, ahora vamosnos.'' agregó y se largó corriendo por el bosque, perdiéndose en el bosque.

Asentí y le perseguí a través del denso bosque, tratando de alcanzarle como pudiese.

Tal vez, quien escribió ese mensaje no estaba tan mal..

''Nada es como crees.'' me dije a mi mismo y poniéndome en marcha para alcanzarle.


	9. IX

"¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí, Mabel?" le pregunté a mi gemela un tanto molesto por haberme ilusionado

"Qué ya no puedo andar con mi gemelo, con quien pasé 9 meses juntos dentro de mamá, sin motivo aparente?" me respondió mi gemela, supongo que no sabía de mi pasión por Wendy, así que simplemente lo dejé pasar.

"¿Hacia dónde me llevas?" le pregunté buscando un tema diferente. Ella se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos hasta que volví a escuchar su dulce voz

"A un lugar especial" me dijo con una voz notoriamente diferente a la que había usado anteriormente, su dulce voz sonaba como compungida, como si necesitase sacarse algo de adentro. Nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras avanzábamos, Mabel llevaba puesto uno de sus suéteres coloridos y con dibujos, este tenía un bonito arco iris en la parte trasera y delantera, muy colorido por cierto, al verlo no pude evitar sonreír y sentir su chispa de alegría, creo que esa es parte de la magia de Mabel, su colorido y su personalidad alegre que se irradia a todos.

"Oye Mabel.." le dije siendo interrumpido por Mabel antes de poder terminar

"¿Sí, Dipplomacia?" Me dijo con su tono alegre recobrado, esto se notaba por los sobrenombres que siempre me ponía

"¿Supongo que ya no estás molesta conmigo..? le pregunté

"Puede que un poco, pero soy muy buena ocultando las cosas, para eso tengo una cara tierna y una actitud adorable" me respondió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Ante tal cosa, decidí detener mis preguntas y batirme en retirada, por lo que me mantuve en silencio.

Seguimos caminando por el espeso y oscuro bosque, segundo por segundo, minuto por minuto, en silencio. Caminábamos al mismo ritmo, Mabel de vez en cuando tomaba mi mano y la sostenía, tal como cuando éramos pequeños y caminábamos de nuestra casa a la escuela.

Nuestro hogar siempre fue un lugar un tanto inestable, la relación de nuestros padres era bastante disfuncional, a veces, papá llegaba al día siguiente en extraños estados, o mi mamá escondía a sus amigos en el baño cuando llegaba papá, para luego echarlos a la calle. Más de una vez fuimos ignorados por ellos, de vez en cuando hablábamos en la mesa, pero nada importante, de hecho, creo que todo lo que debí hacer con mis padres... lo hice con Mabel. Siempre jugábamos juntos, siempre me contaba sus cosas y yo le contaba las mías, a veces me mostraba sus moretones, los cuales decía que un monstruo se los hacía mientras dormía, por lo que dormía con ella para evitar que los monstruos le hiciesen daño o que.. por lo menos, yo recibiese parte de su daño. Mabel y yo, estábamos conectados de tal manera, que sus sueños eran los míos, no del sentido aspiracional, claro está, si no que mientras dormíamos, soñábamos las mismas cosas o eso era lo que creíamos por lo menos. Nuestra inocencia empezó a convertirse en un crecimiento un poco acelerado, ante tales crisis, tuvimos que desarrollar una manera de protegernos de los monstruo, la situación en casa ya era pésima, antes de ser enviados a Gravity Falls, papá y mamá ya peleaban entre sí, se gritaban y muchas veces, mamá aparecía con su cara golpeada y papá aparecía con su cara arañada.

Mabel, a pesar de ser mayor que yo, no lo soportaba tan bien, muchas veces, escuchaba sus sollozos durante la noche, por lo que me pasaba a su cama para abrazarle. También estaba consciente de su habilidad para esconderse, tal como si llevase una mascara, ella alternaba sus emociones, convirtiéndose en una maestra en el arte de esconderse, o esconder su interior, tanto así, que a veces era hasta complicado para mi descifrar que le sucedía.

Creo que llegar a Gravity Falls fue una de las mejores cosas que nos pudo haber pasado. Puede que vivir con Stan no sea tan entretenido como parecía, pero por lo menos él actúa como una familia para nosotros. Aquí hicimos grandes amigos, como Sooz y Wendy, de la cual no he tenido noticias en un tiempo, Mabel logró hacerse de un grupo de amigas, así que nuestra relación se ha alejado un poco. Yo estoy en mis planes de conquista de Wendy, mientras que mi hermana está irradiando alegría en algún lugar, mientras juega con Pato y busca a su "amor de verano adolescente"

* * *

Luego de un rato caminando, miré mi reloj, eran las 4 AM.

"Mabel... sabes, es bastante tarde y el tío Stan se infartará si no nos ve en la cama cuando despierte" le dije alarmado

"No te preocupes, llegaremos antes de que el tío despierte" me dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro. "Además, estamos muy cerca del lugar" agregó antes de continuar la marcha

Caminamos por un rato hasta que llegamos a un acantilado, en él, se veía la vieja vía del tren , en el cual alguna vez derrotamos a Gideon, de manera panorámica y detrás de esta, Gravity Falls.

"¿Es aquí? pregunté

"Más o menos" sentándose y haciendo un gesto para que me sentase con ella.

¿Y a qué se debía la urgencia de traerme hacia acá? le pregunté

¿No hay motivo más importante que estar juntos? me respondió con su voz tierna. "Además, la vista desde acá es hermosa, te apuesto que, ni en tu libro sale un lugar tan hermoso como este" agregó inocentemente

"Bueno, tal vez tengas razón, pero el libro es acerca de misterios y anomalías, no de paisajes, Mabs"

"Pero, ¿qué tal si este lugar de verdad fuese mágico?" me dijo con voz dudosa. "Descubrí este lugar en uno de mis paseos, fue un largo recorrido, pero valió la pena, lo peor de todo, es que no sé cómo llegué acá específicamente, solo seguí la misma ruta que hice en mis sueños, y voila! Aquí estamos" agregó.

"Mabel, eso es absurdo, seguramente llegaste aquí por coincidencia y ahora crees que fue un sueño" le dije escéptico

"¿Cuándo he hecho yo algo absurdo, Dipper?" me preguntó molesta

"Pues... una vez te comiste un tubo de pasta de dientes, dejaste temporalmente ciego al Tío Stan, creo que está demás continuar.. ". Lo próximo que vi era a Mabel con la cabeza metida en su suéter. "Mabel.. Lo siento, yo no quería.." le dije tratando de consolarla en vano

"Mabel no está aquí..." me respondió con un nudo en la garganta

"Tú sabes que no es así..." le dije mientras le abrazaba

"Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, Stan lo sabe, Wendy lo sabe y Pato lo sabe.."

"No.." le respondí

Lentamente asomó su cabeza por el suéter, y me miró

"¿Tú no lo crees?" me dijo con sus ojos lagrimosos

"No Mabs, para mi, eres la mejor" le dije tratando de tranquilizarle

Moví mi mano y la posé sobre la de ella, tal como cuando éramos pequeños. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, mirando a la luna

"¿Recuerdas que... dijiste que nadie nos separaría?" dijo Mabel rompiendo el hielo

"Sí, lo recuerdo, por qué?"

"Pues... no lo sé, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?" Me preguntó

"Creo que nada relevante.." le dije mintiendo

"Todavía recuerdo, cuando me protegías de los monstruos en mi habitación" dijo con una sonrisa de éxtasis. "¿Quién pensaría que nuestros propios padres serían los monstruos de verdad. De verdad, me costó asumir que nuestro papá era un fracasado y que nuestra madre no era más que una callejera.." agregó

"Mabel... Hay cosas que.. nosotros no comprendemos, tal vez no sea así.." respondí resistiendo el impulso de lanzarme a llorar

"Dipper, por favor, ¿por qué crees que estamos acá?" me dijo volteándose y mirándome directo a los ojos. Bajé mi cabeza en decepción, lo cual Mabel vio e inmediatamente trató de arreglarlo. "Pero hey, hay algo que se mantendrá por siempre, nosotros, juntos." agregó con convicción.

Mabel logró sacarme una sonrisa, su optimismo ante nuestra situación lo había logrado. Pero creí que era necesario pedirle una cosa muy especial

"Mabel.."

"Dime, Dipping sauce"

"Sácate esa mascara, por favor, quiero..."

"..."

Sin un motivo aparente, Mabel se acercó y me besó ...

"Sálvame" me dijo en un peculiar tono, que combinaba su dulzura y su reciente liberación

Eran las 6:00, y los primeros rayos del sol aparecían.

...

Creo que las cosas no volverán a ser normales por un tiempo.


	10. X

Después de esa ''situación'' con mi hermana, las cosas empezaron a cambiar, Mabel, la que de antaño era mi compañera de aventuras, se había vuelto en mi enamorada de verano, qué raro, eh?. No es que dejasé de ser la niña dulce y alegre que siempre había sido, sino que, a mi parecer, pasó algo que debí haber visto venir, mi propia gemela, con quien pasé desde la gestación, ahora me veía como un objeto de deseo, pobre. No la culpo en verdad, las cosas en casa eran realmente locas, nuestros padres nos ignoraban casi siempre, por lo que muchas veces lo único que teníamos para apoyarnos era el uno al otro. Pero, si hubo algo que me marcó, fue lo que dijo después de que nos separamos de ese beso..

_''Sálvame''_ , _''Sálvame'' , _  
_''Sálvame''..._

Esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, como si buscasen un sentido allá dentro.

* * *

Yo y Mabel volvimos a la cabaña, eran las 7:30 AM, el tío Stan seguramente estará furioso. Llegamos a la cocina y lo vimos, ahí sentado en la mesa, con su mano apoyada en su cara, con si tuviese algo que decirnos.

''Oh.. hola chicos'' dijo el hombre viejo con una voz temblorosa

''Hola, tío Stan'' exclamó Mabel con su alegría de siempre, yo le seguí con un gesto de la mano

''Síentense, tenemos que hablar'' nos dijo apuntando hacia dos sillas que estaban ahí.

* * *

**Horas antes.**

''Mabel, ¿por qué hiciste eso?'' le pregunté anonadado

''No lo puedo creer, por fin lo he hecho'' me dijo con su mirada en blanco. ''Me lo he quitado de encima'' continuó

''¿Qué cosa?'' le pregunté extrañado

''Por fin lo hice, te besé, a ti, mi hermano, mi propia sangre'' dijo

''Pero Mabel... ¿tú sabes que eso no es bueno?'' le respondí, lo cual al parecer le afectó porque sus ojos se cristalizaron de inmediato

''¡¿Y por qué no sería bueno?!'' me gritó enfurecida. ''Te conozcó mucho más de lo que te conocerá cualquier mujer que conozcas, hemos sido los mejores amigos desde que salimos de nuestra madre, ¿por qué sería algo malo?'' agregó.

''Pero Mab...'' le dije sin poder concluir.

''¿Es malo por qué el resto lo dice?.¿Es malo por qué sueño con alguien idéntico a ti desde que tengo memoria?. ¿Es malo por qué eres mi gemelo y se supone que si nos tratamos como algo más somos unos enfermos?'' me interrumpió encolerizada. ''Por favor, mucha gente en este mundo está enferma y por cosas mucho menores, yo no siento que haga nada malo al declararte, que de los 13 años que te conozco, has sido mi más fuerte apoyo, siempre fuiste incondicional, siempre me abrazabas cuando tenía miedo, cuando ponía esa tonta excusa de que los monstruos entraban en mi cama a hacerme daño, cuando no era más que papá el que me hería cuando llegaba semi inconciente a casa, y tú ibas a dormir a mi cama, conmigo, solo para que los ''monstruos'' se detuviesen... osea, cómo no esperabas que me terminase sintiendo atraída hacia ti...'' agregó entrelagrimas. ''¿Eso me hace un monstruo?'' me preguntó antes de lanzarse a llorar, a lo cual solo le abracé.

''Está bien.. ,está bien..'' le dije mientras que le acariciaba la espalda. No podía evitar sentirme culpable por lo que había pasado con los ''monstruos'' que ''atacaban'' a Mabel, dejandole heridas y moretones en sus piernas, a pesar de que, yo no lo hubiese podido evitar.

Al rato Mabel dejó de llorar, su alegría radiante había vuelto. Creo que, eso es lo que más admiro de ella, su capacidad de llevar las cosas, y de a pesar de todo, sigue tratando de ser feliz, creo que, eso siempre ha sido su as bajo la manga en contra de la adversidad.

''Dipper... no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, solo sentí la necesidad de decirtelo y hacerlo, pero si, tú no te sientes de la misma manera, bueno... trataré de entenderlo y todo estará bien'' me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme

''Lo sé, pero, no sé. Osea, eres mi gemela, pero... tal vez seas mi especie de ''ánima'' en términos jungianos.'' le dije reflexivo

''¿Tú qué?'' me dijo extrañada rascandose la cabeza

''Mi aspecto femenino interno'' traté de explicarle, pero en verdad, ni para mí hacia sentido. Mabel de verdad era la representación física de un yo femenino, pero, fuera de eso, solo estaba el afecto y nuestra extraña relación. No compartíamos gustos, ella es mucho más libre y menos estructurada, mientras que yo... no. Además, Mabel es solo una parte de los recuerdos que tengo de todas las mujeres, no sabría si una totalidad de ellos.

''Ah... '' me dijo como si estuviese loco. ''Como sea, creo que debemos volver a la cabaña'' dijo mientras se levantaba y me daba la mano para levantarme.

''Recuerda, esto es nuestro pequeño secreto'' me dijo con una sonrisa pícara, como cuando se hablaba con Mermando o con los nomos disfrazados de humanos.

* * *

**Devuelta a la mesa con el tío Stan.**

''Niños, tr-trataré de poner esto en el sentido más fácil posible..'' dijo el tío Stan, tratando de usar sus poderes de charlatanería para sacar provecho. ''¿Qué les parece Gravity Falls?'' nos preguntó

''¡Es genial, hay de todo, inclusive ponis!'' dijo Mabel con su extásiada voz

''Es bonito, ha sido un verano definitivamente inolvidable tío'' le dije

''Qué bueno que opinen eso, puesto que, creo que esta será su residencia permanente'' nos dijo con una voz seria

Sinceramente, no nos afectaba tanto como creía el tío Stan, la relación que llevabamos en casa no era saludable, ni para mi, ni para Mabel, ni para nuestros padres.

''¿Por qué, tío?'' le dije al tío tratando de mostrar una emoción que no sentía

''Bueno, hijo.. tú sabes que aveces los padres no se quieren como deberían...'' dijo el tío. ''Tu mamá se ha ido a Europa, y no planea volver, mientras que, el servicio de menores considera mucho mejor que ustedes se queden aquí, conmigo, a que vuelvan con su padre. El pobre ya no tiene ni donde caerse muerto'' nos dijo el tío Stan notablemente deprimido. Yo traté de mostrarme apenado, pero en el caso de Mabel, ella no pudo esconder la sonrisa que se le asomaba en la cara, se me acercó lentamente

''Un nuevo comienzo...'' susurrando en mi oído. Solo le respondí con una sonrisa, a lo cual ella me dio una de las suyas, su boca, dotada de dientes con aluminio, emitía felicidad por doquier.

El tío Stan siguió hablando con nosotros, trató de explicarnos cómo llevaríamos a cabo la situación. El tío Stan, a pesar de ser un viejo avaro y mandón, era un hombre lleno de bondad en el interior, fue lo más cercano a un padre que yo y Mabel hayamos podido tener. Nos dijo a que escuela entraríamos cuando el verano terminase y de que todo saldría bien. Como paga, nos acercamos a él y le abrazamos, tal como si él fuera nuestro verdadero padre

''Te queremos, tío'' le dijimos en unisono

''Yo también los quiero mucho, chicos'' nos dijo tratando de esconder las lagrimas que caían por su rostro, su manía de ser visto como un macho era algo que se iría con él a la tumba

Yo y Mabel fuimos a nuestra habitación, pero un comentario de ella me pareció digno de destacar

''Si hay personas como nuestros padres, que pueden estar juntos y vivir como familia, ¿por qué no podrían los que viven oprimidos por un tabú?''

Ese pensamiento estuvo en mi mente el resto del día.


	11. XI

**Primero que nada, y creo que lo debí haber hecho antes, agradezco mucho las reviews, favoritos, seguidores, etc. de la historia. En verdad, gracias y ojalá sigan leyendo y comentando acorde progrese la historia :)**

* * *

Los días pasaron, pero ya no me preocupaba tanto como antes, puesto que seguramente ya no volveré a Piedmont, lo que en verdad, hasta me alegra. Mabel sigue coqueteando, me toma la mano en público y me lleva de un lugar a otro, y todos creen que es porque nos queremos mucho ''como hermanos''. De vez en cuando, se me acercaba mientras dormía para entrar a mi cama, sin siquiera preocuparse de mi opinión, entraba a la cama y se acomodaba en posición de cuchara, pero para ser honesto, esto hasta me agradaba, lo que era bastante extraño (Estúpidas hormonas).

Sentía que todo estaba en la senda del buen camino, Stan era un buen papá suplente, tenía una pseudo-relación secreta con mi gemela y ya no volvería a Piedmont, posiblemente jamás. Hasta ahora, todo estaba en paz. De vez en cuando, iba a mirar el atardecer a la torre de agua a la que Wendy me había llevado hace un tiempo, me ponía a pensar en ... no sé, cosas. Pensaba en como terminaría la relación extraña que tenía con Mabel, pues bien, es cierto que el incesto es moralmente penado, Mabel ahora está inclusive más radiante que antes, ahora me cuenta todo, de verdad siento que su ''mascara'' se cayó cuando liberó su corazón, y además, sin mentir, yo también me he sentido feliz con ella y nuestro secreto. Por otro lado, hace tiempo que ya no tengo sueños extraños, el último que tuve fue el relacionado con Mabel, si es que era ella (?).

También me puse a pensar, en el por qué Wendy se fue, derrepente, y sin siquiera decirme dónde, o despedirse, por último. La recuerdo con nostalgia, siento que, si hubiese sido unos años menor, o si Robbie no hubiese estado, en algún momento hubiésemos podido estar juntos, cómo... no sé, ¿pareja?. Pero bueno, en verdad no me lamento, creo que el curso de las cosas como van es el curso que siempre debió existir, o por lo menos, es el curso que me ha hecho más feliz.

He considerado seriamente los roles dentro de la cabaña, porque ahora que yo y Mabel somos los hijos, Stan es el padre, entonces... ¿quién es la madre?. Después de un largo debate, con Mabel llegamos a la conclusión de que lo más cercano a una madre es Sooz, sin significar que el tío Stan y Sooz sean gays o algo, pero cumple un rol parecido a los de una madre, nos da sermones, nos lleva donde su abuela, nos mima y todo eso que una mamá hace, es bastante raro, pero por mi está bien.

* * *

El otro día, estuve conversando con el tío Stan sobre la tienda

''Y tío... ¿cómo han ido las cosas?'' le pregunté

''Bah.. deberé buscar una nueva cajera, Wendy no ha aparecido en demasiado tiempo y Mabel suele regalarle las cosas a los clientes a mis espaldas'' me dijo. Quedé un tanto dolido por lo del principio de la oración, me había acostumbrado a ver a Wendy y a que ella me tratase como... algo

''Pero qué pena... ¿y el papá de Wendy no sabe nada?'' le pregunté

''No.. no me ha sido de mucha ayuda en mi investigación'' respondió mientras se frotaba la cara, hasta que levantó la mano como si tuviese una idea. ''¡Ya sé!. Tú serás mi nuevo cajero, tu no regalas las cosas creo y eres de mi familia, por lo que, lo que es bueno para mí, es bueno para ti'' agregó sonriente

''Oh... bueno, supong..'' dije antes de ser interrumpido

''¡EXCELENTE!'' dijo el tío tomándome de los brazos y levántandome. En cuanto me bajo, seguí la conversación

''Y cambiando el tema tío, ¿Mabel dónde está?''

''Oh, me dijo que iba por unos tacos''

''...'' No pude hacer más que mirarle con cierto asco, mi piel se puso de gallina en cuanto lo escuché

''Oh...'' me dijo. ''Creo que yo... me voy... por acá...'' agregó mientras se alejaba lentamente.

''...''

Un rato después, superado el shock, decidí ir a la torre, recién eran las 3 AM e inclusive si fuese a paso lento podría ver cómo el sol se esconde. Caminé tranquilamente por el sendero que me llevaría a la torre de agua, relajado. En cuanto llegué, pude ver como en la cima había alguien, lo que me dejo anonadado. Traté de descartar quién podría ser, solo veía unas suelas, por lo que, definir quién era sería imposible desde allá abajo

''¡¿Oye?!'' grité mirando hacia la cima

''...''

No hubo respuesta, repetí la acción

''¡¿HEY?!''

''...''

Sin tiempo para repetir la acción , solo subí lo más deprisa que pude. Mi mente estaba hecha una bomba lista para estallar, debía saber quien era. Subí escalón por escalón de la larga escalera, ya sabía que no era Mabel, debido a que ella le aterran las alturas, por lo que, podría ser cualquier persona.

Rápidamente, en el último escalón, pegué un salto y asomé mi cabeza en el suelo de la torre, lo vi, TODO.

''...''

* * *

**Me di el gusto de hacerle hincapié a un ''Dipper va a Taco Bell'' jajaja**

**¿Qué o quiénes estarán allá arriba?**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, si es así, recuerden dejar un review, y si no, también, para poder saber en qué podría mejorar**

**Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima**


	12. XII

Subí, y subí.

Y ahí estaba, con su cabello como el cobre rozando el viento. Su cara se veía afligida, algo le pasaba seguramente.

''Qué suerte encontrarte aquí'' le dije antes de que pudiese voltear a verme.

''Oh, hola tonto.'' me respondió tranquilamente

No sabía que más decirle.

''¿Cómo has estado?'' me preguntó sonriente

''Muy bien, ¿y tú?'' le respondí tratando de ser lo más cortes posible

''Aquí estoy... sabes, esperaba que vinieras.'' me dijo volteandose para mirar denuevo al occidente

''O-oh.. ¿Y por qué?'' le pregunté poniendome un tanto nervioso por la intriga

''Debo hablarte de algo, espero que lo tomes con madurez, y que mantengas tu palabra de mantener mi secreto'' me dijo con un tono de voz que marcaba la seriedad del asunto. Al principio no pude evitar reír un poco al creer que era otro de sus juegos, pero al ver la mirada de desprecio que plantó en mi cuando me vio reir, me hizo darme cuenta de que a lo que Wendy se referia de verdad iba en serio.

''O-ok'' le respondí tembloroso, no sabría que podría pasar.

''Bueno, tú sabes que yo y Robbie llevamos un buen tiempo juntos. Han sido buenos momentos, pero creemos que este pueblo es demasiado pequeño para nosotros...'' me dijo volviendose hacia mi. ''Yo y Robbie nos iremos. Creemos que este pueblo es como una pequeña caja que nos impide ver lo que hay más allá'' agregó

No podía evitar sentirme confundido, entonces, ¿por qué no había ido a trabajar por tanto tiempo?. Al hacerle esta duda ella solo me aclaró.

''Pues... técnicamente yo ya me fui. Solo vine a pasar un rato más aquí para no volver más a este pueblo. Yo y Robbie nos fuimos a Portland, como tenemos 17 podemos mantenernos bien en trabajos más sencillos, arrendamos un pequeño departamento y Robbie trata de desarrollar su carrera músical.''

En verdad, estaba atónito.

''Yo creí que habías leído la carta que te dejé en las sabanas esa noche cuando miramos las estrellas.'' me dijo extrañada.

''Pues.. solo decía que te vería después, cuando fueses a trabajar...'' le respondí estando más bien desilusionado de lo ocurrido

Wendy puso una cara de no saber de dónde habrá salido la otra nota, pero bueno, el punto es, que estaba aquí para decirme el por qué desapareció, que creo es lo que cuenta.

''Puede que no nos veamos en mucho tiempo Dipper, pero quiero que sepas, que fuiste mi mejor amigo en el tiempo que te conocí aquí.'' me dijo con sus ojos un poco llorosos. ''Pero creo que ya es momento de que emprenda vuelo, Robbie y yo estamos mejor y estables, y la situación en mi hogar es bastante mala. Desde que mamá murió, papá no ha hecho más que actuar cada día más raro, más agresivo... así que creo que lo mejor será ponerme en camino hacia mi propia independencia...'' me dijo entre sollozos.

Estaba ahí, observandola. Ella miró su reloj, y me dijo inmediatamente que debía ponerse en rumbo, Robbie estaría esperándola en el camino para volver a la ciudad, por lo que no podían estar aquí por mucho tiempo, considerando el tiempo de viaje.

''Bueno, amigo, creo que ahora viene el hasta luego.'' me dijo un poco más recompuesta. ''Pero... Dipper... hay algo que debes saber... debes... ser valiente. Ya sé que tú y Mabel tienen algo fuera de lo común..'' agregó

Me quedé paralizado ante tal declaración.

''Solo recuerda, deben ser valientes'' me dijo. Eso fue la última vez que escuché su voz

''Sí, eso creo..'' le dije fingiendo una sonrisa

Ella solo se acercó y me abrazó, sentí el calor de su cuerpo pasandose al mío, para después verle bajar por las escaleras y correr hacia donde se encontraba Robbie.

La tarde ya había caído, yo estaba ahí, en la torre, mirando el horizonte.

Pero, curiosamente, en mi mente, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que quién cambió la nota que Wendy me dejó esa mañana. No lo sé, tal vez, fue una misteriosa fuerza protectora o algo, o simplemente el destino. Solo podía mirar como la camioneta en la que iba Wendy y Robbie pasaba las señales que indicaban que estaban en los límites del pueblo, ella había volado.

''Hasta pronto, amiga mía'' susurré mientras le miraba alejarse.

* * *

Llegué a la cabaña cuando ya estaba oscuro, el tío Stan y Sooz, fieles a sus roles, me preguntaron insistentemente dónde fui y qué estaba haciendo.

''¡Dipper Pines!'' me dijo Sooz. ''¿Cómo es posible que alguien de 14 años llegue a estas horas?'' agregó enojado

''L-l-lo siento, Sooz y Tío Stan'' les respondí un tanto asustado por su reacción. Ambos no me dijeron nada más, solo me pidieron de que avisara, mínimo. Les abracé y partí al atico, donde compartía mi habitación con Mabel. Llegué y la vi ahí, echada en su cama, leyendo una revista de chicos, la cual soltó al momento en que me vio entrar a la habitación

''¡Dippeeeeeeeer!'' exclamó lanzandose a mis brazos

''¡Hola Mabs!'' le respondí tratando de igualar su emoción

''¿Qué hiciste hoy?'' me preguntó mientras me tomaba de la mano y me guiaba a su cama. Ahí nos acurrucamos juntos.

''Pues... hoy fue un día bastante extraño, sabes..'' le comenté

''¿Por qué?'' me dijo extrañada

''Hoy vi a Wendy'' le respondí. Al verla, noté que la noticia no le había agradado para nada, su cara se había vuelto palida, sus manos temblaban y no podía ni intentar fingir una sonrisa. ''¿En serio?... qué grata sorpresa'' me dijo una vez recuperada.

''Sí, bueno la situación fue bastante extraña...'' respondí

''¿Por qué?'' me dijo rechinando sus dientes, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar o que se iba a lanzar encima mío a hacer Dios sabe qué

''Pues.. me dijo que se fue del pueblo.. con Robbie, y que no planean volver'' le comenté un poco asustado por la reacción de Mabel.

''Oh..'' me dijo calmandose

''Ella lo sabe.'' le dije asustado

''¿Ella sabe..?'' preguntó volteandose

''Sí..'' le respondí

Mabel se quedo unos minutos volteada, mirando la pared. Cuando se voltió solo fue para abrazarme fuerte y no soltarme.

''Disculpame'' me dijo entre lagrimas. ''Disculpame, por meterte en lo que te he metido'' reiteró

''No, no, no, Mabel..'' traté de calmarla

''Esto es todo mi culpa, yo fui demasiado tonta y le dije, nunca me contó que se había ido del pueblo'' dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con su sueter, tal como cuando iba a Sueterlandia para evitar sus problemas.

''¿Cuándo la viste?'' le pregunté extrañado

''Hace unos días me la encontré en la torre.. me dijo que confiara en ella'' dijo entre sollozos

Solo acerqué mi cuerpo al de ella, y le abracé fuerte, como si el mundo en ese mismo instante se estuviese desmoronando.

''No importa, lo mantendrá en secreto, yo lo sé..'' le dije sin certeza de que lo decía era cierto

''¿Y si nos descubren?'' me preguntó llorando. ''¿Qué pasará si nos descubren Dipper? ¡No tenemos dónde ir!'' agregó exhaltada

Solo tomé su cara, sequé sus lágrimas y la besé, sus labios tiritones y tibios pasaron a ser el centro de un amor tan puro que no conocía tabúes, tan profundo que nos unía hasta genéticamente y tan cruel que nos había hecho gemelos.

''Estaremos bien'' le dije tratando de tranquilizarla, cosa que logré. Pasado un rato, le pusimos traba a la puerta, y entramos en su cama y nos desplomamos, juntos.

''Duerme bien'' le dije antes de darle un beso para que pudiese dormir. Se quedó dormida encima de mi pecho, mientras acariciaba su suave cabello color chocolate sobre mi pecho desnudo.


	13. XIII

**_Muchas gracias por los reviews. Gracias a quienes siguen la historia y a los que la han dejado como favoritos. En verdad se aprecia mucho :)_**

**_PD: Saludos a PattySan99, ¡muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños!_**

**_Aquí la historia_**

* * *

_Los bosques eran interminables, el sendero parecía no tener fin. Yo, solo corría y corría, sin saber por qué, pero a pesar de eso, continué corriendo. Había una niebla espesa que no me dejaba ver hacía dónde iba, pero a pesar de eso, yo continuaba corriendo, sin saber por qué. _

_Llegado el momento, reconocí diferentes lugares de Gravity Falls; la cabaña del misterio, la tienda abandonada, la playa, etc. No había ningún alma recorriendo las calles del pueblo, parecía un pueblo totalmente abandonado, tan así, que en algún momento dudé de que fuese Gravity Falls. Todo para terminar volviendo a los bosques de nuevo, para ver el gran cartel que decía indicaba que estaba saliendo del pueblo y entrando a la autopista. _

_Corrí, corrí y corrí para dejarlo atrás, sin voltear la vista, cómo si detrás mío, no hubiese al que pertenecer._

Desperté, y miré a mi lado y Mabel ya no estaba ahí, lo cual me dio, en cierto grado, un alivio. Me quedé en la cama un rato, sin ánimos de levantarme, hasta que vi a Mabel entrar a la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos

''Buenos días, Dipperoni'' me dijo sonriendo

''Buenos días'' respondí. ¿Qué hora es? agregé

Dejó la bandeja en frente mío, esta tenía parte de un pan y una taza de leche. Levantó su delicada muñeca para mirar su reloj

''Son las 10 AM'' dijo mirándome

''Y.. ¿a qué hora te levantaste?'' le pregunté. ''¿Nadie te vio ni nada?''

''Desperté hace unas horas, ¿tal vez a las 8 AM?'' me respondió. ''Cuando traté de abrir la puerta, esta seguía con el pestillo, por lo que, tranquilo, nadie nos ha visto'' agregó

''¿Y a qué se debe la bandeja?'' le pregunté devuelta

''¿Acaso no puedo ser buena con mi tan querido hermano?'' me respondió con otra pregunta, riendo un poco cuando me lo preguntó. ''¿O acaso no quieres?''

''No, obvio que quiero, se ve muy bueno'' le respondí agradecido

''Está bien, ahora quita, que quiero recostarme contigo'' me dijo mientras se hacia espacio en la pequeña cama. Lo primero que hizo al estar dentro fue rodearme con sus brazos y recostó su cabeza en mis hombros, mirando hacia el techo.

''¿Me quieres?'' me preguntó.

''Pero... obvio, eres mi gemela'' le respondí esperando una respuesta enojada

''No me refiero a eso, tonto.'' me dijo con una pequeña risita. ''¿Tú me quieres como yo te quiero?'' me preguntó con un tono más serio

''¿Y cómo es eso?''

''Bueno... no sé, mucho en verdad.'' me dijo. ''Tanto que ya no me imagino sin ti''

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, ambos mirando al viejo techo.

''Nunca has pensado, ¿en qué hubiese pasado si no fuésemos parientes?'' le pregunté. ''Si.. hubiésemos nacido en familias separadas...''

Se demoró en responderme, creí que tal vez no entendió completamente la pregunta, pero sí lo hizo.

''¿Tú crees que nos hubiésemos conocido?.'' me preguntó. ''Porque si hubiese sido así, tal vez nunca nos hubiésemos conocido..'' agregó

''Puede que sí, puede que no..'' le respondí, asustado de las posibilidades que pudiesen haber pasado si las cosas hubiesen sido así. ''Estúpidas ucronías'' pensé en voz alta

''No empieces con tus palabras raras, Dip'' me dijo riendo, tratando de alegrar el momento, evitando la pregunta que los dos sabíamos que iba a terminar surgiendo.

''¿Tú me querrías de igual manera, si no hubiésemos pasado todo lo que pasamos?'' le pregunté, dejándola en silencio por un rato

''No lo sé, Dipper.'' respondió, con un tono extrañamente neutro

''¿Por qué?''

''Es que... tú siempre estuviste conmigo, en verdad. Nunca he desconfiado de ti, siempre has estado presente. Desde lo que pasaba con nuestra familia, hasta ahora, siento que... somos almas gemelas.'' dijo. ''Además, en parte nos contrariamos de vez en cuando, pero al fin y al cabo, siempre llegamos a acuerdo y todos felices, creo que pocas personas pueden decir lo mismo.''

Me quedé pensándolo por un momento

''¿Y bien?'' me preguntó

''¿Qué cosa?'' pregunté extrañado.

''¿Tú me quieres tanto cómo yo?''

''No sé cuánto me quieres, por ende no sé si son niveles equiparables'' le respondí tratando de confundirla

''Pues.. te quiero tanto, que mi amor por ti llega hasta la Luna y más allá'' me dijo con su tono infantil típico

''¿Ah sí?'' le pregunté volteándome para mirarla

''Sí, hasta más allá'' respondió volteándose. Sus ojos color miel tenían un brillo especial, una especie de destello que me atraía..

Lentamente, nos acercamos..

Nuestros labios chocaron, nuestras lenguas bailaron. Era perfecto.

Estábamos ahí, recostados, besándonos como si no hubiese un mañana que contar. Una vez nos separamos, miré su inocente cara, estaba sonrojada, yo también.

''Creo que queda demostrado que sí..'' le dije suavemente al oído

La cara de Mabel estaba rosada, pudo haber sido por pasión de ese beso, o por el mismo acto que parecía llegar más allá, no lo sé.

''Sí...'' me dijo besandome de tocón en los labios.

Volvimos a nuestra posición anterior, y nos quedamos conversando hasta que tocaron nuestra puerta.

''¡NIÑOS, DESPIÉRTENSE!'' se escuchó la voz de un anciano afuera. Nos espantamos al sentir como la puerta se abría, ese crujido que pasa en menos de un segundo, fue suficiente como para que nuestros corazones se acelerasen aún más de lo que ya estaban. No hubo tiempo para nuestra reacción.

''¿Qué hacen en la misma cama?'' preguntó el anciano extrañado. ''¿Y en esa posición?'' agregó

''P-p-pues... e-e-estabamos...'' traté de responderle cuerdamente, pero mi habla me falló

El tío Stan miraba cada vez más extrañado, parecía que nos habían descubierto..

Fin del juego...

''Respondan..'' nos dijo atónito

''...''

''¡Es que me siento mal, tengo mucho frío, por lo que Dipper me está dando calor!'' respondió Mabel agitada

El tio Stan lo dudó por unos segundos, pero pareció convencerlo, el tono de Mabel era infalible al momento de convencer a alguien

''Les traeré otra manta'' nos dijo mientras salía de la habitación

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un segundo y reímos. Nos besamos rápidamente antes de que el anciano volviese a la habitación.

''.. y niño, si es que tu hermana está enferma, seguramente ya estás contagiado, lo mejor será que no salgan por hoy'' nos dijo con un tono de preocupación

''Oh... qué lastima'' respondimos en coro

El tio Stan puso la manta sobre nosotros, y besó nuestras frentes.

''En la tarde llamaré al médico, o al viejo loco del pueblo, seguramente ellos sabrán que hacer.'' dijo. ''Por mientras, quédense aquí'' agregó mientras se alejaba a la puerta

Al salir, cambiamos nuestra posición, estuvimos en posición de cuchara por un rato. Mi fin del mundo de vez en cuando me molestaba, pero Mabel no lo notaba, o eso creía por lo menos.

No lo sé

''Te amo'' me dijo mientras le abrazaba

''Tú sabes que yo igual'' le dije al oído, apretándola con aún más fuerza

* * *

**Un pequeño y sucio secreto**

**...**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, si fue así, opinen dejando un review, y si no, igual :)**

******Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima**


	14. XIV

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, ojalá les guste este nuevo capítulo!**

**PD: Debí haber aclarado esto antes, pero la idea de este fic era que Mabel y Dipper tuviesen 16, para que todo calzase con el final que estoy planeando.**

**¡Disculpen los inconvenientes!**

* * *

Pasaron los días del verano, y antes de que nos diésemos cuenta, ya solo nos quedaba un fin de semana para volver a la escuela. Recuerdo los primeros veranos que vinimos a Gravity Falls, donde pasaron cosas tan extrañas; el primero fue cuando teníamos 12, ese año derrotamos a Gideon y no lo volvimos a ver, hasta que supimos que esta trabajando como empleado de un local de comida rapida, suponemos que la tienda que tenía con su papá no funcionó de lo mejor. Después los viajes se hicieron más seguidos, veníamos cada verano, e inclusive algunos fines de semana, nuestros padres nos enviaban en autobus hacia Gravity Falls. Eso hasta ahora, que tenemos 16 años, nuestra estancia en Gravity Falls se ha vuelto definitiva.

Iba a ser extraño entrar a la escuela en un lugar como Gravity Falls, conocer gente nueva, profesores nuevos, todo denuevo... pero no importaba, nos teníamos el uno al otro, tal y como siempre había sido, no debíamos temer.

Aprovechamos ese último Sábado que nos quedaba para salir a dar una vuelta juntos, hace mucho que no íbamos al lugar de Mabel, por lo que hicimos nuestro rumbo hacia allá.

''¿Y qué es lo que esperas de la escuela este año, Dipp?'' preguntó Mabel

''Eh.. bueno, lo de siempre supongo, que me vaya bien'' respondí

''¿Y no esperas hacer amigos nuevos ni nada?'' preguntó sorprendida.

''Osea... nunca he sido muy popular ni de muchos amigos..'' le dije recordando con dolor las experiencias en la escuela en Piedmont.

Mabel, que notó mi expresión de decaímiento, se detuvo y puso su mano sobre mi hombro

''Hey... es lo de menos, recuerda que es un lugar nuevo, donde podrás empezar denuevo, y si no... ya sabes que yo estaré ahí para ti'' me dijo tratando de consolarme. Su cálida sonrisa, ahora libre de brackets, logró que mi cuerpo retomara calor y copiase su expresión de alegría.

''Gracias Mabel''

''Además, ¿quién no podría querer a un tonto como mi hermano?'' me dijo acariciándole la cabeza, solo le respondí con una risa y continuamos nuestro camino.

El día estaba hermoso, el cielo azul sobre nosotros y el sol irradiando su calor, parecido a como Mabel irradiaba alegría este día. Su sonrisa hacia que me perdiese en ella, sus blancos dientes, ahora libres de aluminio, solo eran una previa a lo que ella se convertiría, en una hermosa mujer joven, llena de vida.

''¿Qué me miras tanto?'' me preguntó con una risita

''Pues.. tengo que decir que te ves muy bien hoy'' le respondí

Mabel solo rió y continuamos caminando.

Puede que se escuche mal, pero el deseo carnal, por lo menos de mi parte, se había incrementado en el último tiempo. Mabel, había dejado de verse como una niña, y ya estaba encaminandose a verse como una mujer joven, su cuerpo parecía esculpido por ángeles. Una de las cosas que temía de que entrasemos a la escuela, era que Mabel se volviese el centro de atención de otros tipos... ya sé que suena egoísta de mi parte, pero es verdad. No tolero la idea de que, en el peor de los casos, alguno logre quitarle el espacio que yo tengo en su corazón..

Seguimos caminando hasta la torre de agua, luego nos adentramos en el bosque, todo esto siguiendo la confusa ruta que Mabel había trazado. Con el pasar de un tiempo, llegamos a la quebrada, la vista era imponente, se sentía como si todo Gravity Falls estuviese ante nosotros, mirandonos.

''¿Desde cuándo conoces este lugar?'' le pregunté

''Mmm.. desde el primer verano que pasamos aquí, ¿creo?. En verdad no lo recuerdo.''

''¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí?''

''Lo soñé'' me dijo convencida. ''De verdad que es un lugar que parece de ensueño, ¿no?'' me preguntó

''Sí... casi subrealista..''

Nos sentamos al borde de la quebrada a esperar al atardecer, aprovechamos de que estabamos lejos de todo para tratar todo lo que no podíamos tratar en frente de todos.

''¿Cómo te imaginas el futuro, Dipp?'' me preguntó. ''Crees... ¿que estaremos juntos por siempre?'' me dijo suavizando su ya tierna voz

''No lo sé, osea, para siempre es mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?'' le dije bromeando con ella, pero al parecer no comprendió

''Ah...'' me respondió con un tono neutral, como si le hubiese dolido. Volteó su cabeza, cosa que hacia siempre que estaba triste, para que no le viesen.

''P-p-pero.. no hay con quien me gustaría pasar ese tiempo contigo'' le dije nervioso al ver su respuesta a mi broma

Se dio vuelta, y me sonrió tiernamente

''Oh, Dipper, siempre sabes cómo arreglarlo'' me dijo antes de lanzarse a mi brazos

''Sabes que nunca rompería tu corazón'' le dije mirandole de frente, sus labios ahora se veían más tentadores que nunca

''Lo sé'' me dijo acercándose lentamente. Estabamos tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su agitada respiración, sus labios se sentaron sobre los míos, su lengua se hizo camino a través de mi boca para explorarle, fue mágico. De vez en cuando en ese profundo beso, pude sentir como mordía delicadamente mis labios. El líbido nos llevó un poco más allá, nuestras manos exploraron nuestros cuerpos como si no hubiese un mañana, podía sentir su respiración agitándose más y más. Nos inclinamos hacia atrás y continuamos con nuestro ritual.

''No puedo creer eso...'' me decía mi mente.

''M-M-M-Ma-a-ab-el'' le dije con mi voz extasiada al oído. ''Te amo..''

''Yo mucho más, Dipperoni'' me decía entre cada sollozo, a pesar de la situación, ella mantenía su actitud juguetona.

Sentía sus manos explorándome, lentamente bajaban y subían, tocando toda mi humanidad. Yo no podía decir que no hacía lo mismo, su cuerpo era un templo y yo, su mismísimo gemelo, era el primero en adentrarme en él.

Seguimos así por un rato, en el borde de esa quebrada, explorándonos. Antes de pasar a mayores, decidimos volver, la razón; no había manera de protegernos, y definitivamente no quería pensar en qué podría pasar del producto de eso.

Nos arreglamos, y partimos devuelta, pero esta vez, ella volvía sobre mis flacos hombros.

* * *

Pasado ese fin de semana juntos, llegó el gran día de entrar a la escuela. Todo un mundo nuevo se cernía sobre nosotros.

Yo arreglé mi ropa típica para ir, mientras que Mabel preparaba un suéter morado con dos llamas besándose y un corazón entre medio, de esos que usa usualmente ella.

Esa mañana el tío Stan nos dio una charla sobre nuestro primer día, habló sobre lo grande que nos veíamos, y de que estaba orgulloso de que fuésemos tan unidos, puesto que la mayoría de los hermanos hoy por hoy no lo eran.

''Si solo supiese..'' me dijo Mabel al oído riendo

Riendo, salimos de la cabaña, encaminados a un bravo mundo nuevo. Al llegar a la escuela, nos escurrimos detrás de unos arbustos para besarnos antes de entrar

''Mucha suerte en tu día, tonto'' me dijo sonriéndome tiernamente

''Para ti igual'' le dije aturdido por su belleza, abrazándola . Estuve apunto de decirle que mataría a quien se le acercase en exceso, pero preferí no decirle.

''¿Qué te toca?'' me preguntó parandose

''Algebra, ¿y a ti?''

''Química, aunque tal vez ahora me toque Algebra'' me dijo con una mirada pícara.

''Mabel, no puedes entrar a clases que no son tuyas.'' le dije riendo. ''Pero nos veremos en el almuerzo''

Aceptó almorzar juntos y rápidamente se levantó, se alejó caminando lentamente, se voltió y me lanzó un beso.

Estuve apunto de gritarle que le amaba, pero creo que no correspondía a la situación.

* * *

Fue un día bastante regular. ¿A qué me refiero con regular?, me refiero a que no pasó nada, por lo menos hasta el almuerzo. Conocí a muy poca gente, solo escribí lo que los profesores escribían en la pizarra, y para peor, mi teléfono no tenía señal, por lo que no pude hablar ni siquiera por ahí con Mabel durante mis horas de aburrimiento.

Para peor, al llegar a la cafetería, mi temor se hizo verdad, Mabel ya estaba rodeada de chicos. Traté de controlar mi ira, me sentí defraudado, dejado de lado y estaba apunto de cargar en contra de esa masa humana, pero logré controlar mis impulsos y me acerqué.

''¡Hola, Dipper!'' exclamó Mabel al verme, corrió a abrazarme desde donde estaba

''Hola, Mabel.'' le dije controlando mi rabia

''Mira, a ellos los conocí en clase; me prometieron ayudarme en mis tareas y todo eso'' me dijo con su tono hiperventilado de siempre. No era su culpa, para nada, ella era atractiva e sociable, yo nunca le pedí que no se juntase con tantos tipos, ni menos lo haría, ella era a quien yo amaba, no era mi juguete ni nada por el estilo, pero inevitablemente sentía esa rabia incontrolable que se siente cuando algo así pasa.

''Yo te puedo ayudar en eso sin problema'' le respondí apretando mis dientes.

''Pero así nos podremos ayudar entre todos'' dijo con alegría, lo que los chicos también celebraron, todos lo celebraron, menos yo.

''Está bien.'' le dije tratando de demostrar mi molestia, pero no la comprendió

''Vamos a sentarnos'' dijo, pero lo que yo no sabia era que eso incluía al resto del grupo. Al sentarnos, Mabel me introdujo al grupo, diciéndoles que yo era su gemelo, y que era genial, y que podía hacer de todo, pero eso no atrajo mucho su atención, solo movieron sus cabezas y continuaron el asalto visual sobre mi gemela..

Comí lo más rápido posible para salir de la cafetería, pero no fue necesario, finalmente se fueron, diciendo que tenían que ir a practicar, ¿qué cosa?, realmente no me interesaba, pero en cuanto se fueron, me acerqué a Mabel.

''Qué lugar más lleno de tipos extraños'' dijo ella, dejándome atónito. Ante tal comentario, quedé aliviado, mi ira se calmó.

Seguimos comiendo de lo más normal, aparentando al resto que eramos gemelos nada más.

Sin ningún lazo, más que el de la sangre.

Pensé en lo que Mabel me dijo antes de empezar el día...

_''Si solo supiesen...'' _me dije en la mente, mientras hablabamos ocurrencias

* * *

_**Amamé como no deberías..**_

**Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo. Recuerden dar review para opinar, y si les gustó dejen un fav/foll :)**

**¡Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima!**


	15. XV

Un año ya ha pasado desde que yo y Mabel empezamos este amor prohibido..

Las cosas se han complicado lentamente, Mabel esta usualmente más nerviosa porque nos descubran, mientras que yo tengo que resistir las ganas de salir a la calle y gritarle al mundo que amo a mi gemela, y que su opinión me vale mierda. Pero Mabel me había rogado muchas veces que no lo haga, inclusive agarrándose a mi pierna para evitar que salga y haga una locura. En una de esas situaciones, solo pasó lo peor que podía pasar...

_**Hace unos días**_

"¡Dipper, por favor, no lo hagas!" me dijo ella mientras lloraba.

"Pero Mabel, ¡no podemos seguir viviendo así!" le respondí furioso mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la cabaña. "¿Acaso tanto te importa lo que piense el resto?" agregué.

Mabel, quien ya estaba llorando, ahora parecía solo empeorar, su cara expresaba una angustia tal que, de no haber estado enfurecido, hubiese parado la discusión para solo abrazarle.

"E-e-er-es m-m-i he-erm-ano..." me dijo entre lágrimas, por lo su habla era extraña. "E-esta-a-mos mal..." agregó para seguir llorando

No podía seguir escuchando lo que decía. Ella, quien hace un año había dado el primer paso, ahora estaba retrocediendo diciendo esas cosas

"¿Quién te ha dicho esas cosas?" le pregunté

"En psicología... me han dicho que las relaciones incestuosas usualmente surgen por traumas durante la niñez.. como yo con papá.." me dijo sollozando. "¡Y yo no he hecho más que arrastrarse conmigo a la locura!" agregó lanzándose a llorar denuevo.

_CRICK_

"Pero... yo te amo.." le respondí con el corazón roto

"Yo igual... pero tal vez el resto está bien y nosotros mal, Dippinsauce" me dijo con un tono decaído. "Nunca podríamos tener hijos, porque hemos tenido la desgracia de haber nacido de la misma madre" agregó

".. no lo sé.." le respondí antes de darme vuelta y no volver a mirarle. No podía creer que para ella nuestro amor fuese algo enfermo que debiéramos esconder.

Ya hace días que no hablo con ella, usualmente ni nos topamos dentro de la cabaña. Si nos topábamos, no nos mirábamos a los ojos, era una situación cruel...

Mabel había hecho amigos en la escuela, yo realmente no estaba interesado en ello, me era tan indiferente, que llegaba a casa a solo dormir y no hacer nada. Eran... días monótonos. Pero, definitivamente lo que más me dolió fue la negación de Mabel.. nada podía aliviarlo, ningún tipo de sustancia, y lo sé porque lo intenté.

Estaba desolado, tal vez, yo ya no era de su interés... tal vez estaba solo en este espiral sin fin..

No lo sabía..

* * *

De vez en cuando escapaba de la escuela para ir a la torre de agua que Wendy me había mostrado, subía ahí y recordaba cuando ella aún estaba en Gravity Falls..

Creo que hoy su amistad me hace falta, ese consejo y esos hombros en los cuales apoyarme.

Me senté ahí a mirar el atardecer, pasaban horas y horas, solo estaba yo y mis más profundos sentimientos. Seguramente Mabel ahora estaba con sus ''amigos'', y no faltaría mucho para que alguno logre quedarse con ella... malditos buitres aprovechadores.

''Tal vez eso sea lo mejor para los dos..'' pensé mientras miraba al firmamento. Tal vez solo fue lo que Mabel había querido hacia años atrás, un ''loco amor de verano'', claro, nunca se habría esperado que ese romance iba a ser con su propio hermano, pero bueno..

Miré mi celular y vi las fotos que teníamos juntos, tantos momentos.. desde el vientre hasta ahora, literalmente toda una vida juntos, para darnos cuenta de que nos enamoraríamos.. contrariando la moral impuesta por una sociedad decadente, que permite uniones como la de nuestros padres, personas que no se querían y que se casaron por motivos transitorios, mientras que el resto de las relaciones tabúes son perseguidas...

''Sé que no podemos tener hijos.. cuántas enfermedades tendrían, síndromes, etc.'' pensé resignado.

''Tal vez... solamente, tal vez estemos mal..'' me dije en voz alta mientras me paraba para bajar de la torre.

Caminé desolado por el camino hacia la cabaña del misterio. No podía pensar en nada más que en ella y en el acto inmoral que hacíamos

''Te amo tanto que no debería hacerlo, querida'' me dije mientras secaba mis lagrimas.

Al llegar a la cabaña, la vi ahí sentada, con la vista perdida. Hacia un tiempo que no hablábamos, pero al pasar me agradó escuchar su voz, no lo negaré

''Hola, Dipper...'' me dijo con voz baja, parecía que había estado llorando antes

''Hola'' respondí cortante

''¿Me odias?'' me preguntó

''No, pero no puedo evitar sentirme dejado de lado por ti'' le dije tratando de demostrarle mi molestia, antes de ser interrumpido

''...lo saben, Dipper.'' me dijo con voz abrumada. ''Todos lo saben.''

Quedé paralizado al solo escuchar eso

''¿Cómo?'' le pregunté confundido, no sabía si la revelación de nuestro secreto había sido una liberación o una catástrofe

''Yo lo dije.'' me dijo firme, parándose. ''Se estaban burlando de ti, de cómo eres y cómo actúas. Te trataban de fenómeno, de cómo podía ser gemela de alguien tan extraño como tú...'' agregó

''Pero Mabel, eso no importa..'' le dije calmándola

''Espera... en un momento, dijeron que..'' dijo antes de que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas. ''Dijeron que seguramente eras un enfermo y que hasta fantaseabas conmigo.. claro, trataron de hacerlo ver como una broma, pero no pude hacer más que explotar en cuanto escuché eso.'' agregó

''¿Y qué hiciste..?'' le pregunté extrañado

''Les pedí que se arrepintiesen... y en cuanto no lo hicieron.. me lancé encima de uno de ellos y arañé la cara, estaba enfurecida, no recuerdo ni cómo pasó'' me dijo sonrojandose. ''Gritaba como loca, eso si lo recuerdo, en poco tiempo se hizo un círculo alrededor de nosotros mientras yo les gritaba que no sabían lo que habíamos pasado juntos, y que nuestro amor era más profundo que el que ellos iban a conocer en sus putas vidas.'' agregó con una risita

''Pero, Mabel.. era necesario?'' le pregunté

''Cómo iba a ser innecesario.. te estaban atacando..?'' me miró extrañada. ''Puede que se me haya escapado por la rabia, pero Dipper, fue necesario'' agregó

''¿Qué haremos ahora..?'' le pregunté llevándome las manos a la cabeza

''No lo sé..'' me dijo parándose y acercándose a mí. Lentamente se acercó a mi, su postura seductora me hizo seguirla como un perro, mi resentimiento hacia ella se había olvidado tanto con su historia como con su caminar. ''¿Vamos?'' me dijo guíandome hacia el ático.

''Está bien..'' le dije aturdido

Ella solo me guió hacia el ático. Al llegar ahí, entramos y ella cerró la puerta. Ahí, en esa habitación, nuestros cuerpos se hicieron uno por primera vez, sin saber si habría un final pronto, o que pasaría, solo eso hicimos, nos unimos a través de la carne por primera vez, entre tanto caos e incertidumbre, solo nos unimos en el amor.

* * *

**EL FIN ESTÁ CERCA**

**Ojalá les haya gustado esta actualización**

**Nos vemos y recuerden darle review para opinar, y si les gustó fav/foll :)**

**Muchas gracias y nos vemos**


	16. XVI

_Muchas festividades.._

* * *

Estábamos ahí, en la cama, totalmente desordenada. Ella estaba sobre mi pecho pasando su mano suavemente por mi cuerpo.

"Fue increíble.." le escuché decir con una voz cansada

Yo asentí moviendo la cabeza y acercándome a sus labios para besarle. Ya no había nada que hacer, el secreto ya se sabía y pronto todo el pueblo sabría..

"¿Qué haremos.." le pregunté

Estuvimos en un largo silencio abrazados, todo parecía tan simple, pero tan difícil, hasta que, la escuché denuevo

"Acompañame?" dijo ella

"¿Dónde?" le pregunté

Ella lo pensó un momento, yo esperé su respuesta, pero esta seguía sin llegar

"... lo suponía.." dije decepcionado

"Confía en mi, Dipper, vamos a algún lugar... juntos" me dijo

"¿Y dónde podría ser, Mabel?"

"Lejos, lejos, tan lejos de todo lo que conocemos, hasta que busquemos un lugar pertenezcamos .."

"... Sigues sin decirme a qué lugar iremos Mabel.." le dije sin darle importancia, hasta que sentí como un brazo se posaba sobre mi hombro para voltearme

"¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Dipper?" me dijo molesta. "Ese lugar no existe, nadie va a aceptar nuestro amor, primero nos tratarán de monstruos y después nos harán revisar con algún psiquiatra que nos hará creer que esto es una fase... pero, ¿sabes qué Dipper? Ya no me importa, para nada. El único lugar que para mi es valido, es el lugar que ocupo en tu corazón y creo que yo en el tuyo. A la mierda el resto, no me interesa, viviré feliz y sin miedo, mis mascaras han caído y no las volveré a usar jamás." agregó decidida

Me quedé en silencio unos monentos..

"Esta bien.." sonriéndole con complicidad

Planeamos durante un tiempo nuestra ida, nos apenó mucho pensar en el pobre tío Stan, ya viejo y malgastado, su corazón se partiría en dos en cuando supiese que nos fuimos. Antes de partir, le escribí una nota donde le contábamos de la situación que pasábamos hacia años, también le agradecimos de haber sido la familia que nunca tuvimos antes.

"Es necesario.." me dije a mi mismo con un nudo en la garganta mientras tomaba con una mano mi bolso y con la otra sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Mabe

"Estaremos bien, te lo juro" le dije besando su frente. Volteamos para mirar por última vez la cabaña del misterio, donde habíamos pasado tantos veranos juntos, desde la pre-adolescencia, hasta la adolescencia tardía. Algunos dicen que.. la adolescencia termina cuando finalmente dejamos de huir de lo que tememos y nos enfrentamos a ello, creo que, yo y Mabel, ya emprendimos ese rumbo.

Eran las 6 AM, yo sostenía su mano mientras caminábamos pidiendo aventón hasta el próximo pueblo. Una camioneta paró y nos ofreció llevarnos hasta Victoria en Cánada. Subimos y nos acomodamos para el largo viaje.

"Dipper, ¿qué pasará ahora?" me dijo con tranquilidad apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro

"Iremos a buscar ese lugar al que siempre hemos pertenecido" le respondí mientras veíamos el cartel de "Bienvenidos a Gravity Falls, un lugar lleno de misterios" alejarse lentamente en el horizonte, para terminar perdiéndose entre los dantescos bosques del centro de Oregón.

Ya eran las 6:30 AM, y acababa de empezar la búsqueda de nuestro lugar.

''No importa donde vayamos..'' le dije besando su frente. ''.. lo que importa es que nada nos separe.''

**FIN**

* * *

**¡El fin ha llegado!**

**Bueno, fue una historia que me costó darle un final, pero creo que ya era hora de darle un fin a la historia, dejando abierto a su imaginación si Dipper y Mabel encontraron ese "lugar" donde pudiesen estar juntos ... o no.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, tal vez escriba algún epilogo pronto, pero sería bueno ver que final le darían uds. **

**Mi primera historia completa jajaja, todo un logro**

**¡Nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias!**


End file.
